


The Assistant

by MsAngelAdorer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But With Fair and Balanced Characterization, Gen, Ministry of Magic Politics, My attempt at Independent Percy, Needs Rewrite, No character bashing, Old Fic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Percy Weasley-centric, Set During Year Five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAngelAdorer/pseuds/MsAngelAdorer
Summary: OotP AU: In a world where the infamous argument was avoided on both sides, Percy Weasley juggles career, ambition, and family all while trying to seek out proof of the return of Lord Voldemort—and vowing to protect those he cares about at all costs.
Relationships: Percy Weasley & Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley & Penelope Clearwater, Percy Weasley & Weasley Family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years back and posted it on Fanfiction.net when I was at the point in my life when I was more of a fanfiction writer. I was also quite disappointed in the lack of Percy-centric AUs in the fandom (which was unreasonable of me), so I thought I'd write the one I wanted to exist. It's not any good but since I posted my other Percy fic here I thought I might as well post this one as well. Thought I'd try to leave every chapter pretty much the way it was when I originally posted them on the other site (with disclaimer and thanks to readers removed) so any potential readers could know my mental state from when I originally posted them. Every chapter was betaread by CreativePunk77 on Fanfiction.net. Read if you want and any constructive criticism is more than welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Original Author's Note: This was simply a beginning for a potential experiment depending on reader interest. My favorite Harry Potter character is Percy and while his arc is one of the few that actually has character development, I find myself disappointed that it's never acknowledged in the books that there were valid reasons to distrust Dumbledore and that his parents' devotion to the Order is just as blind and obsessive as Percy's to the Ministry. In many ways, it's very "black sheep has own opinion, gets portrayed as wrong for not conforming and is only welcomed back after conforming." And then I felt like the whole thing could've been avoided if Percy had simply been more open to the possibility that Voldemort is back and his family to the chance he might have earned the job and wouldn't use it to spy. And since I haven't seen anyone write that premise before, I tried it out myself.
> 
> In terms of plot, I have a vague idea of this lasting until the end of Order of the Phoenix, but obviously from Percy's perspective. The focus is mostly on Weasley family interaction, coming-of-age, and Ministry politics. My take on Percy is that he feels like he's at that stage in life where he doesn't fit in with his family but loves them quite a bit, yet he's not quite a fighter in the same way the rest of them are, so he's cautious for now and is going to remain neutral until he's convinced that Voldemort is back. He won't join the Order since he doesn't trust Dumbledore at all, but he may try to fight in his own bureaucratic way somehow—mainly if his family's involved.
> 
> Characterization is something I really want to nail, especially for Percy since a lot of people writing him as a protagonist make him too little like his canon self. I did some re-reads of the middle books to get him just right (and wow, Rowling really tried to make him as unlikable as possible in GoF and OoTP, didn't she? She even used her self-insert, Hermione, to show how awful he is by having him bow to Crouch's authority on his treatment of Winky.) So my Percy will be uptight, pompous, rule-obsessed, socially oblivious, lacks empathy regarding people or magical creatures who aren't relevant to his life, authority following; he will also shift allegiances in authority figures over time. He may come off very unlikable to readers who prefer him written like his more laid back and morally pure siblings, but I am firmly going with a grey Percy. In regards to his family . . . I suspect they didn't understand him much and could be awful, but I will be sticking to canon for their dynamic. Things will eventually change, though, regarding the twins. I will also try to develop his relationship with Ron, particularly once Umbridge starts teaching. No romance planned, but Penny Clearwater, Audrey, and other characters may appear as his social circle.  
> Note to new readers: Percy is wrong in many ways and is failing to see the bigger picture. So if his distrust sounds like something out of a Manipulative!Dumbledore story, this is not the case. All characters will be written as canon and the other side (particularly Arthur's and Molly's reasons for siding with him) will be presented in a fair and balanced manner.
> 
> Questions, comments, etc. are all welcome, even if just to tell me I suck. I'm still trying to decide what genres to put this under, so don't be surprised if it changes.

**Prologue: The Promotion**

Years later, Percy would admit that this day was one of the major turning points in his life and he had always known it—though not for the reason he had originally expected it would be. When he'd gone to the Ministry that day, he'd honestly expected to be given the sack.

Awful as it would be, he was resigned to it. Young as he was, he knew better than to pretend he wasn't at least partially to blame for what had happened with Mr. Crouch. He had spent more time with the man than anyone else, so, dreadful as it was for his career, he accepted the inquiry and hoped that he would receive his dismissal as quickly as possible. ( _You can handle it_ , he told himself the night before. _You were Head Boy at Hogwarts, you got top marks on your N. E. W. T. s. You can start over_.)

So, of course he felt like reality made no sense anymore when he was called in to see Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic himself (Percy felt himself beginning to tremble in awe before he followed) and was offered a promotion.

He'd not believed it at first. "You trust me with such a position, sir?" His voice came out in a gasp.

"Of course," the Minister said. "You're a fine young worker. I do believe you will do well, Weasley."

Percy puffed up with pride. It did not hurt that this was the first time since he'd begun work at the Ministry of Magic that his superior referred to him by his actual name. "Thank you, sir."

It wasn't until he returned home that day that he was confronted with the possibility that his new position wasn't necessarily a good thing.

He arrived at The Burrow still bursting with enthusiasm. His siblings called him a pompous prat and he supposed he could be at times, but surely this time he deserved the right to celebrate his accomplishments.

Stepping into the house, he heard the usual noise. Fred and George, the terrors that they were, were thankfully nowhere to be found for the moment. (He loved those two, but they were surely going to blow themselves up one of these days. Oh, if only they could be more responsible!) Ron and Ginny were away as well. As for his parents—

"Mother, Father."

"Percy!" Mother strode out of the kitchen to give him her customary hug. "How was your day?"

Percy beamed. "It was wonderful." He turned to his father. "I've got great news for you both. I've been given a promotion."

"Really?" There was something in Father's expression that bothered him. A hint of regret, perhaps? No, it was probably just fatigue. He had been working a lot lately—everyone had in the Ministry as of late. Ah well.

Percy resumed speaking. "The Minister has offered me a wonderful opportunity to be his new Junior Assistant." His voice was full of his pride. "He told me that he felt I was perfect for the position after my excellent work under Mr. Crouch." It still hurt to think that his superior that he had so admired—if more in his dedication than in his lack of limits—had passed on. It felt like an eternity had passed since his seventh year.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Mother instigated another bonecrushing hug. There was a pause before Father reluctantly joined in. As small of a gesture it was, it comforted Percy to at least know that he had his parents' approval.

"That is very good news," Father agreed. "It's a bit odd, though, isn't it? The timing?"

"True," Percy said. "I felt much the same way, but . . ." He had always been the dutiful son who never complained, but it felt important that he tell the truth: "I need this, Dad. My job was wonderful for a while. But . . . since Mr. Crouch disappeared, most of the others in the department hadn't really been happy that I was left in charge. It's good work that they do there, but I think I've had my fill of it, at least for now."

His parents exchanged looks that said something between them he couldn't completely understand. Then they smiled. Percy knew part of it was because he'd called his father "Dad" again, something he had spent most of his adolescence removing from his vocabulary to represent his new maturity, but it still slipped out every now and again.

"We're happy for you, Percy," Father said. "But I want you to be careful."

"Er—for what?"

"Percy, Fudge is a good Minister, but he's still a politician and you never know what he might be planning."

Percy felt his temper flare. "Are you trying to tell me my promotion's not legitimate?"

"Not exactly," his father said. "I'm sure you're more than qualified for it. But—surely you've heard at work all the things he's been saying about Dumbledore?"

At the mention of that name, Percy's expression soured. "Yes, I have."

"He's also been going after poor Harry," Mother said. "And you know, Harry, Percy. He's a good boy—the _Prophet_ is just full of lies right now."

"But, he's been saying You-Know-Who is back," Percy said.

"You don't believe?" Father sounded like he'd never met Percy before.

He may have been an adult now, but the disappointment stung. "I can't say I do right now. Not because I believe everything the _Prophet_ is saying, but because it's just the word of two people. Even if the Headmaster is right, how's he expect to convince the Minister and all the public if they expect him to trust his word only?"

"It's Dumbledore, though, Percy. He's trustworthy."

"Is he?" said Percy. At that, he received looks of disapproval. "It's just . . . I can't be the only one in this family who's seen it. Since Harry Potter started at Hogwarts, it's like Professor Dumbledore hasn't been the same. The school's become completely unsafe, from trolls in the dungeon, giant snakes petrifying students, Sirius Black breaking into Ron's dorms. . . . I don't hate Dumbledore, but I just can't trust him on this alone." Or anything, but he had enough tact to not say that aloud.

His parents were silent for a moment. In the background, Percy noticed his siblings filing into the room. Wonderful. An audience. Hopefully this didn't become too messy.

"Mother, Father," he said, "I don't want to fight with you on this. I know you trust Dumbledore, and you're convinced You-Know-Who has risen from the grave. Fine. I'm simply going to wait until I hear some more proof or at least a full testimony from Harry before I act. If you think Minister Fudge is trying to use for me something, I won't let him. This is my job, but you're family and that's more important than anything."

His words calmed them.

"We're proud of you, dear," Mother whispered, giving him a kiss. "Never forget that."

"And we'll always love you," Father said, "even if we disagree."

Those words would stick with him for the rest of his days, as they comforted him whenever he felt like a disloyal Weasley. This was good, as he knew, even then, that their choice to agree to disagree meant that their relationship would be forever changed.

_But_ , Percy vowed, _we'll always be close. They may think I'd throw them away for a job, but I won't._

Those words would be his strength for years to come.


	2. Moving Out and Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am a proponent of the theory that Fudge did not promote Percy to spy on the Weasleys, so there's nothing stopping them from communicating like this in my story. Also, if it seems like I'm bashing a character (Dumbledore in particular) I will note that everything is written through the Percy filter, just like canon is through the Harry filter.

**One**

**Moving Out and Up**

Percy didn't immediately tell his parents, but he began looking for flats the day after he started his new position with Minister Fudge.

He loved his family. They were eccentric, loud, warm, and brilliant . . . and sometimes they were just too much. Though he knew he was Weasley by birth, he often felt more than a bit awkward in The Burrow, being so different from the others. He liked Quidditch okay, but his brothers and sister were obsessed with it. Also, being the only one not particularly good on a broom (though good enough to get by) had not made family Quidditch matches growing up very fun. And though he knew the teasing was in good fun, it had hurt when they had laughed at Mr. Crouch calling him "Weatherby" or mocked his work. He knew it wasn't the most, ah, exciting thing, his report on cauldron thickness, but it was important, potentially life threatening, and perfectly respectable. Since the younger ones had come home for the summer holidays, the old routine had started up again. Percy was a bit tired of it, making his temper short around them and he felt more upset than usual whenever Fred and George decided it was time to test one of their joke shop items out on him. (If only they could channel that brilliance into something that wasn't intended for public humiliation.)

A place of his own would solve those problems. Then he could keep in contact, visit regularly, but they could all have some much needed space from one another.

It was after his first week as Junior Assistant that he moved into his new flat, and what a relief it was.

Since his new position, he'd noticed the way Ron would whisper under his breath about how he was a prat who couldn't be trusted. Fred and George, in turn, had complimented him while somehow still managing to embarrass him.

Once he'd finished speaking with his parents, the twins had walked over with _that_ smile on their faces; he felt apprehension build in his chest.

"Wow, Perce, that's great," said Fred, looking genuinely impressed. Percy wasn't buying it. "Working directly for Fudge."

"Yeah," George agreed. "Good job. Maybe this time you'll stop being Weatherby."

Percy scowled. "For your information, George, the Minister is perfectly aware of my name."

It didn't help that Ron and Ginny smirked. Mother told them not to ruin this for Percy, and Father tried to back her up, but as with all things Fred and George, it was his mother who played disciplinarian.

"But really, great job, Percy," Fred said, grinning. "This'll be the perfect position for you. You can do what the Minister tells you all day and do paperwork—all the stuff you're good at."

"Thanks," Percy said. He'd lived with the twins long enough to know when there was a backhanded compliment being handed out, but he was very pleased with himself. It truly was something he was born to do, maybe even more than working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

"Maybe you'll make some new friends who are as boring as you are," George said.

To celebrate his promotion, Mother made a spectacle out of dinner that night, which included all of them but Charlie. Conversation was primarily focused on the usual Weasley topics: school, Quidditch, Bill's work in Egypt, the trouble Fred and George were in for their joke shop products. It wasn't long, however, before the topic shifted to something more serious.

"How was work, Arthur?" Mother asked.

His father sighed. "The usual, Molly." He turned to Ron. "Have you heard anything from Harry, son?"

"Yeah," Ron said, before gulping down some of his pumpkin juice. "He sounded pretty upset in his last letter. I hope he's alright."

"Oh, he will be," Mother told him. "He's with his relatives—he'll be safe." The words "Dumbledore is sure of it" went unspoken.

Why Harry Potter would be in danger was something Percy didn't bother asking. Whether He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was truly risen again or not, Harry was a symbol to any of his remaining followers that their master had been defeated, so it was only natural that he be placed in the finest protection available. It simply wouldn't do if the Boy-Who-Lived was attacked.

 _But why is Dumbledore in charge of his protection?_ he wondered. He knew the man was politically important, but his primary job was to serve as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

It didn't take him long to notice throughout Father's monologue about his job that he was careful not to mention the Minister. Percy knew his father didn't agree with Fudge these days, but dancing around the subject just made the whole thing even more awkward. As if he didn't get the point enough, Ginny and Ron shot him a few looks when they thought he wasn't paying attention.

Mother praised his new position a few more times before the meal's end and Percy lost himself in the pride.

For his entire life he'd loathed growing up poor, with so little respect among his fellow students as "just another Weasley" and had climbed his way to prefect and then Head Boy just so they'd at least see him as a human being. And now, here he was, not even nineteen years old yet and he was Junior Assistant to the Minister.

Yes, he decided. It had been a good day.

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was where he'd wanted to work since his childhood.

At first, he'd entertained the thought of working with his father, but as he'd grown, his interests went elsewhere. Arthur Weasley had always shown his disdain for politics, but Percy found it enthralling. He'd read _Prefects Who Gained Power_ cover to cover so many times that he nearly had it memorized and when he hadn't been studying for his N. E. W. T.s in seventh year he'd read up as much as he could on the innerworkings of the Ministry and every Minister for Magic that had ever been.

To now be working for the Minister was like a dream come true.

So when Percy went to work the next day, he made certain that everything went perfectly. He had gotten little sleep the night before due to his excitement, but he was up right on schedule. Percy's robes weren't very nice, but he kept them in fine condition and even tried to make his hair look just perfect. He cleaned his glasses every few minutes as it just wouldn't do for him to make such a bad impression in front of the Minister by showing up with foggy glasses to work. He nearly ran down the stairs to breakfast that morning. As far as he could see, most of his siblings were fast asleep.

Father was there, as was Mother. He greeted them.

"Good luck, dear," his mother said, giving him a kiss before he left.

"Thank you."

At the Ministry, he went straight into what he thought of as "work mode." He was obedient, polite, and only spoke when spoken to. This act often got him laughed at by his siblings, but what would they know? Bill was a curse breaker who dealt with other slightly mad people who wanted to work in Egyptian tombs or goblins; Charlie worked with dragons, enough said; Fred and George, against his and Mother's insistence, were going to end up starting a joke shop, so they'd be their own bosses, which he supposed suited them due to their refusal to follow authority. If Ron, as he suspected, was going to end up at the Ministry like himself and Father, then he would need to learn to play the game.

It wasn't like he'd listen to Percy, though. Ron always wrote off his advice if it went against his "Percy is just a huge overly ambitious prat" narrative. Oh well. He was still young, only fifteen. He'd see the light someday.

On the outside, he was the picture of composure as he strolled through the Atrium of the Ministry into the lift, waving or giving a curt nod to anyone who paid him mind. Inwardly, however, he felt like Christmas had come early. By the time he made it to Level One, he had calmed down again, exhaling deeply. There was no need for that kind of excess energy—he needed to be professional.

He reported in to the Minister's office fifteen minutes early. When it came time for him to clock in, he hesitantly went inside and was welcomed in.

The Minister greeted him with a polite smile and showed him around. To his satisfaction, this new position came with an office (which seemed far nicer than his father's, he beamed). Even better, he was provided with good quills and parchment. He was introduced to Fudge's staff, including his advisor and senior undersecretary.

When he gave a polite nod to the latter, Madam Umbridge, she shot him a smile that seemed . . . off. While she wasn't the most traditionally attractive woman he'd met before, that wasn't the problem. She seemed to be forcing it far too much, almost like her face was going to fall off at any moment. And was it just Percy, or did she give off the vibe that she was laughing at some sort of joke only she was aware of?

"It will be a pleasure to work with you, Madam," Percy said, ignoring his thoughts.

"Of course, Weasley," Umbridge replied. "It's always good to see young people with such a dedication to serving the Ministry of Magic."

As interesting as all that was, though, he was more than satisfied when they got to the work. As Junior Assistant, he essentially did whatever the Minister required of him, and for the first few weeks, that seemed to be arranging his meetings with the heads of the Departments, helping draft legislation, and any other things he needed help with. While he was eager to begin, a small (and traitorous) part of him whispered that this was not as great as working under Mr. Crouch, who had always been on top of every rule and regulation.

He could ignore all that, but it quickly became clear that Fudge had a certain—what to call it?—interest in Professor Dumbledore.

The Minister took interviews for the _Daily Prophet_ more times than he would've expected, always being more than willing to provide statements on his thoughts on what had happened at the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament and what Dumbledore had been claiming since. He made a few statements that made perfect sense: Dumbledore was only one man and his word couldn't be trusted; it was suspicious that he had not had Harry Potter questioned by the DMLE; the possibility that You-Know-Who could be back was miniscule, because "People don't just come back from the dead!"

When he went on lunch break, he often sat with his father, who very carefully avoided the topic of Percy's job. He understood why, but Percy's inner child yearned to rave about working for the Minister for Magic. (Perhaps a part of him wanted to rub it in his father's face that his son barely out of school had a higher position than he did. He stamped out such thoughts.)

While he was focused on his duties, he did overhear when his colleagues would speak before the day began about some of the rumors that they'd been hearing. Most of them were just about things like what the Muggles were up to these days or uprisings among magical creatures. One co-worker, like Percy, still had family attending Hogwarts and she was terribly worried about what was going on there.

"It's changed since my day," she said. Then she turned to Percy, who was on his way to his office. "You left Hogwarts recently, didn't you? You'd understand."

And indeed he did. What had happened to his beloved school that it'd fallen so far? Maybe Professor Dumbledore had finally gone senile. It would make more sense than the idea that he just didn't care about the students under his tutelage, since he so often failed miserably at keeping them safe.

"Yeah," said Percy, waving goodbye. "And I hope it gets better."

* * *

The fourth day after he started his new promotion, he found the perfect flat and, painfully, told his family. Mother, of course, burst into tears and insisted that he write her every day after he moved in. Everyone else congratulated him. Percy was happy to note that Bill was willing to help him move house.

It turned out to have been a good thing, that he moved so soon, for two reasons. The first was that there was only so much longer he could tolerate being in that house.

While there were the usual Weasley family antics that he'd grown sick of, the others had taken to stopping most conversations when he walked into a room. They often ignored him, which was fine by Percy who shut himself up in his room after work every day to continue any extra work he needed to get accomplished. He didn't know what they were talking about exactly, but he knew it had something to do with Dumbledore and Harry Potter. As much as he hated how his family were throwing themselves in with that man, he knew he couldn't stop them, so he kept his mouth shut about it.

Percy didn't quite know what to think when the Minister implied at work that the headmaster was trying to overthrow him—though he never said in so many words—but he guessed that whatever he was doing, it involved forming some secret group of contacts and his parents, Bill, and Charlie (he'd overhead Mum and Dad talking about how they'd received word from him about something involving foreign help) were a part of it. That was fine, but he was worried that the twins, Ron, and Ginny would get mixed up in this. Fred and George were of age, as they liked reminding everyone every day, but they were still in school and shouldn't be dealing with this sort of thing so soon. As for Ron and Ginny . . . It was a good thing that Mother was so overprotective; they'd have to fight hell and highwater to ever get into any danger as long as she was watching them.

The second was that they stopped living at The Burrow. He noticed the way bags and trunks were getting packed around him, but he never brought up the subject, pretending like everything was normal. Where they were going, he couldn't say, but he hoped they wouldn't be there too long—it'd only be a matter of time before the Ministry caught wind that they'd gone somewhere else. And wherever it was, Percy found out after moving into his new flat, they wouldn't say.

His flat was in London, nondescript, but with a few Muggles in the building. Having taken Muggle Studies to N. E. W. T. level, Percy felt he knew enough to keep anything from slipping. Bill looked around that first day and declared it the most Percy place he could have ever imagined.

"Thank you," he said proudly.

Bill raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "So this is it, little brother. You've moved out on your own, got a great new job. What do you plan to do about it?"

"Continue working, of course."

"And that's it? No plans to break this place in or go out drinking?"

"Not until I'm certain I can go out drinking and still be in top condition for work in the morning," Percy sniffed, eyeing his brother. "We don't all possess the ability to bounce back from a hangover." They spoke about Bill having taken Percy out for his eighteenth birthday, which had involved lots of wine for Percy and firewhisky for Bill.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

He shuddered. Even just a few sips of Bill's firewhisky had been too much for him.

"Well, you should be all set. Keep in touch and never be afraid to let me know if you're in any trouble."

"Please, Bill," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "If I were in any trouble, Mother would know long before Hermes would get to any of you with my letter."

"Too true." Bill chuckled. "So I'll see you around." Then he Disapparated out.

Percy looked around at the place. It was a small, one-bedroom with a kitchenette and enough space for a couch. It was just what he needed. He just hoped he wouldn't have to deal with family members Apparating in out all the time.

Then he sighed.

The first letters he received after the family moved to their mysterious location were written in such a way that they pretended like they'd never left home. Mother, as expected, was perfectly in character, fussing over whether or not Percy was eating enough and getting the right amount of sleep. Father didn't write as much since they saw each other at work every day and that was just fine since his messages were so short. He wrote back to them, promising his mother that he was in fact taking care of himself and assured his father of his comfort in his new living situation. He decided to write to Ginny, trying to see just how she was fairing. He had been trying to keep as close an eye on her as possible after what had happened in his sixth year. (Percy had never forgiven himself for what had happened with the diary and how he hadn't informed anyone of his suspicions sooner.) Being Ginny and at that age where she didn't want to be protected, she rebuffed most of his attempts to help her with her summer homework and assure her that he was there for her if she needed his help.

A pattern grew from this, one that Percy had no intentions of subverting. He enjoyed his job, he was getting along just fine with his family (perhaps because he didn't see them as much anymore) and with how much praise he'd been earning in the Minister's office, it was only a foregone conclusion that his career would thrive. Life was good.

It wasn't until the month of August that things went off the rails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note: Not a lot happened in this one, but next chapter we catch up with the novel and get some more glimpses into Percy's life in London. I'll warn readers that I don't write very long chapters, so hopefully I'll get them out quicker to compensate. As you'll notice, any issues that led to the fight in canon haven't disappeared just because they're not estranged.  
> As always, feedback of all sorts is welcomed.


	3. Conversations

**Two**

**Conversations**

Life had been so peaceful, Percy thought, it was a wonder he hadn't been prepared for when it would take the inevitable turn.

Perhaps he could be forgiven the oversight—throughout July, life had been very predictable, and that was just how Percy, a creature of habit, liked things. Before then, each day went more or less the same: Wake up, go to work, and when off work, try to get a good amount of sleep.

The family sent letters confirming that they were well, though Percy still harbored suspicions about just how safe they were. If they truly had joined up with Professor Dumbledore, then the man probably tried to keep his contacts as lowkey as possible. Who knew what kinds of riffraff they might be associating with these days. He hmphed.

On his most recent day off, Percy rose a little later than his usual six-thirty (seven-eighteen) and did something his family would consider uncharacteristic: He decided to go out that day.

_I've spent too much time either surrounded by these walls or at work_ , Percy told himself. _It's time to get a bit of fresh air._

After washing up and dressing in some more casual robes, he put the kettle on (an electric one that he'd nearly melted two weeks before—thank God no one had been here to see it) and sat down with his morning _Daily Prophet_ , feeling quite relaxed. And that was where he was when there were two rattling knocks on his door.

He bit back a groan. Only one person would knock on his door like that—anyone else he knew would either fire-call or Apparate directly into his flat like the rude people they were.

"Percy!" the voice called. "It's me!"

"Coming, Mother," he called back, setting down his newspaper. He strode across the small room and pulled open the door.

His mother appeared in the doorway and it reminded Percy how he had to look down at her these days, which even years after his growth spurt was odd—Molly Weasley had this way about her that made you feel like you were at least a foot shorter than her and still six years old when she spoke to you. Her cheeks were flushed; she gave him a warm smile and held up a basket.

Percy accepted it and led her inside. This wasn't the first time she'd been to his flat, but seeing one of his family members in person that wasn't Father for the first time in a few weeks felt surreal. Maybe this was why Bill and Charlie had moved out of the country—it gave them excuses not to visit The Burrow more than once a year.

"So, Percy, it's so good to see you." She gave him a reassuring hug, patted him on the shoulder, then took a seat on his couch. "How has your work been?"

Percy perked up. Neither of his parents had asked him anything about his job since his promotion in June. "It's going quite well, Mother. The Minister has had me helping him draft some legislation and he's even been looking to do something about education at Hogwarts."

Mother paled. "Hogwarts? Oh dear. That is not good."

"It's perfectly reasonable, Mother," Percy told her. "Many students including Ron will be taking their O. W. L. s this year and Professor Dumbledore struggles each year with finding a suitable Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, so it's only natural that the Ministry step in in the event he can't find one."

Her expression read clear as day to him that she disagreed but she said nothing.

Percy cleared his throat. "How have the family been?"

Mother got a look of fond exasperation. "Oh, you wouldn't be surprised. Fred and George are causing as much trouble as possible still working on those items for that joke shop they want to start. It's ridiculous. They could be doing all sorts of things with their lives, especially after they've sat their N. E. W. T.s, like work at the Ministry"—she beamed at him—"and yet they want to start a business that could easily fail. I don't know what to do."

Neither did Percy. While everything she said was sensible, the twins had never been the types of people to let things like reason and rationality stop them from continuing on a path. Truly, if anyone in their large family represented Gryffindor in its purest sense, it was those two. As far as Percy was concerned their names were practically "Fred Daring" and "George Nerve." He did his best to soothe her concerns.

"Ron is just waiting for when he can see Harry again," she continued. "Both he and Hermione"—Percy filed that information away—"have been writing to him practically every day since Hedwig's always here. And Ginny? She's being her usual self since she's at _that_ age now."

Percy nodded sympathetically. While he'd not been as rebellious as most of the other teenagers in his age group, he'd had to live with boys like that for his entire time at Hogwarts and had run into more girls of that sort than he would have preferred.

"Good to know, Mother," he said. He smiled, his eyes carrying a hint of mischief. "So, have I told you enough about the Minister's plans?"

Mother sighed. "You always were a perceptive one, dear. I didn't come for that. You're my son and I always want to see you, but—"

"It's never bad to get some more information on the enemy." He spoke from experience.

"Not the enemy, but . . . Minister Fudge has been acting rather differently. I'm sure you've noticed."

"Indeed."

"And it's good to know what we might have to prepare the younger ones for, since they're still in school."

"If they need any help, I'm willing to give it to them at any time," Percy said.

"Good." Mother stood up, then gave him a kiss. "It's about time I go. It was lovely seeing you, Percy. Take care of yourself and always remember to write."

"I will, Mother."

When she'd gone, he opened the basket she'd provided and inhaled the pleasant aroma. If there was one thing he'd missed about living at home, it was his mother's cooking.

After having a pleasant meal and a cup of tea, Percy took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron, deciding he'd walk around Diagon Alley today. It was a decision he regretted the instant he saw how packed everything was.

_Impeccable at every detail except when it comes to other witches and wizards_ , he admonished himself.

Pushing past the crowd while trying to maintain a polite distance, tuning out the loud conversation around him, Percy roamed around. He visited several places, including Amanuensis Quills (where he looked at a few and settled on a nice one), Potage's Cauldron Shop (which, he was pleased to note, sold cauldrons that followed the standards he'd set in his report on cauldron thickness from a year back), and Obscurus Books.

In the latter, he combed through the shelves, searching for something, anything, that might give him some information on what had happened in the war with Voldemort. (Though it made him flinch, he'd decided that if he was going to entertain the possibility he was back, then it only made sense to at least think his name again. _Saying_ it was another matter.) Unfortunately, it seemed that most people were still too afraid to talk about it, as the only example he could find was a book he'd already read: _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. The war only came up at the tail end and the information was so vague it might as well have not been included at all.

Percy sighed and shut the book, putting it back in its place. Then he spun around, sensing that he was being watched. Who he found surprised him.

"Oliver?"

Oliver Wood and he had known each other since the Sorting ceremony in their first year at Hogwarts. Though their personalities could be quite different, sharing a dormitory with someone for seven years made it easy to become friends.

"Wow, Perce," Oliver said with a wry smile. "Out of Hogwarts for over a year and you're still reading up on everything."

"For your information, Oliver," he said stiffly, pushing his glasses up his nose, "there is never a bad time to research the history of wizarding society." Then, his eyes flicking around and seeing no one, he mouthed, "I'm trying to read up on You-Know Who."

To his credit, Oliver remained calm, only reacting by raising an eyebrow. Then he gestured that Percy follow. They strolled through Diagon Alley, ending up outside the shop but just far away enough from the nearest people.

"What for?" he asked.

He shook his head. "Not here. I'll take you to my flat." Percy grabbed onto Oliver's hand and they Disapparated away.

Apparition in and of itself could be quite trying—Percy had never liked the feeling of being constricted and his vision going dark—but doing it with another person made it that much harder. It was a good thing he'd Apparated to his flat enough times now that he could focus on avoiding splinching himself or Oliver.

They arrived without a problem, making Percy heave a sigh of relief. Oliver shook off Percy's hand; his eyes traced the walls around him. "Not a bad place, Perce," he said. "So why was it important you take me here?"

"I apologize about that, Oliver," Percy said, offering him a seat. "I simply was worried there might have been someone listening in and you know the Ministry's been cracking down on anyone who so much as mentions He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

He nodded. "Yeah and you've got a pretty good job there, don't you? I haven't heard from you in a while. How's it been?" He sat down.

"Wonderful." Percy felt himself falling into his pompous demeanor. "The Minister has entrusted me with lots of important duties and he's even allowed me to help him draft legislation. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," he added, before he got distracted. "I am uncertain whether or not You-Know-Who is back but I have some suspicions that whatever happened at the Third Task, it's a big deal. I trust Minister Fudge but I can't deny there's something off about the whole affair."

"Have you talked with your family?" Oliver asked. "How are they, by the way?"

"They are well. The twins are well on their way to either getting themselves killed or starting a successful small business, Ron is procrastinating before he's even begun his fifth year, and Ginny is in her rebellious phase. Mother and Father are themselves. I can't really talk to them about this, though. They've thrown their lot in with Dumbledore." The name came out bitterly.

Oliver gave a reassuring nod. He'd been one of the few, other than Penelope, who'd understood why his view of the headmaster had fallen after Ron and Ginny had been repeatedly endangered. "So they think You-Know-Who is back?"

"Think? They're convinced," he corrected, pacing the floor. "I know they're inexplicably fond of Dumbledore and Harry Potter but it's not like what they're saying would hold up in court. I've said as much and Mother and Father respect my opinions but I know the younger ones are convinced I'm some sort of traitor and spy for Fudge."

"Sounds rough."

"Indeed."

Percy blew out his breath. It felt good to have someone else to share this with. He'd considered informing his good friend and former girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, but she was often busy and the part of Percy that had always been the dutiful son still clung to never informing someone unless he found himself caught in the moment. Even telling Oliver was the most Gryffindor thing he'd done in months. (It was a wonder he'd wound up there, Weasley or not, when the name of their house could and often was used as a synonym for "blatant reckless stupidity.")

"So what do you plan to do about it?"

"I don't know," Percy admitted. "I'm just looking for answers at the moment. There's got to be more to this than anyone's saying. If he's really back, then we need to do something about it now, but I need some proof first."

"Well, it's good you ran into me." Oliver had the odd gift of making you believe what he was saying, regardless how ludicrous it sounded. Perhaps this was why he'd been picked for Quidditch captain—no matter how bad his speeches could be, they really did serve to motivate the team. "I can ask around among my teammates. Some of them had family who fought in the war or remember it like it was yesterday."

"Thank you, Oliver." He was genuine. "That would be a great help."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Keep trying to find some information. Since books seem to be of no help and Mother and Father probably wouldn't be able to tell me anything I don't already know, I may ask one of my aunts or uncles. Maybe even . . . maybe even Auntie Muriel."

Oliver whistled. "Wow, mate, you've got to be desperate if you're going to talk to Muriel."

Percy nodded. Then he looked Oliver over with suspicion. "Just what were you doing in that bookstore anyway? You told me after exams in sixth year that once N. E. W. T. s were over, you'd never read another book that wasn't about Quidditch and you've probably read them all by now."

"Funny story," Oliver said, flushing with embarrassment. "I was returning a gift I got from my mother. Said she wanted me to make up for not getting too many N. E. W. T.s by reading something that wasn't about Quidditch."

Percy shook his head. Typical Oliver. "So, how's Quidditch been?"

* * *

Everything took a new turn on what had begun as a normal day: the second of August.

Percy rose from his slumber, waiting for the usual morning explosion of noise at The Burrow, then remembered where he was. He dressed in a hurry, had a quick breakfast with a warm cup of tea, then lit his fireplace, threw the floo powder, and shouted, "Ministry of Magic!" arriving at the Atrium shortly after.

After exiting the lift, hearing the woman's voice announce that'd he arrived at Level One, he took in the purple carpeted halls that faced him. Even after having worked here for weeks it still didn't quite feel real to him. Sure, Bill and Charlie had started successful careers straight out of school but that was _Bill and Charlie_ —they'd always been special, them and the twins, either being naturally quite clever or adaptable when it came to their chosen profession. Even Ron and Ginny had a certain giftedness that Percy had always lacked and did his best to make up for by working ten times as hard.

And it had finally paid off. (Every time he thought about it, it sent a pleasant shiver up his spine.)

He reported in to work, waving hello to his co-worker, a middle-aged witch named Laura Cholderton. She dressed professionally but her warm smile reminded Percy of Mother's, which was interesting as he'd learned from a conversation or two that Laura (she insisted they be on first name terms) and her husband had no children of their own.

"Good morning, Percy," Laura said, polishing her desk.

"Good morning to you as well, Laura." He flipped through the sheets of parchment he'd picked up from his office. "So, the usual today, I suppose?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "The Minister has been very thorough about what he wants accomplished this month."

Fudge was a stubborn man, Percy admitted to himself. If he wanted something done then it would be done, no matter how hard he worked his staff to see to it.

When the man himself arrived that morning, he was filled with an almost manic energy. He seemed pleased with the progress that had been made and for once turned a blind eye to anyone he saw reading the _Daily Prophet_ instead of working. Percy sneaked a peak at the newspaper. Nothing unusual—though it must have pleased Fudge to see that the _Prophet_ continued their articles on Professor Dumbledore, who had recently lost his title as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Percy could understand that it was a big change in the government, but considering he'd only known the man to run a school, it wasn't one he felt. It probably was necessary, anyway. How was he supposed to find time to have a political career and look after his school?

When he met Father at lunch in the cafeteria, they mostly talked about the family and the weather. Then his father spoke about his own job.

"There's been some more anti-Muggle pranks recently," Father was saying, stirring his cup of tea. "Setting off toilets so they won't flush properly. It's happened so far in both Wimbledon and Elephant and Castle."

Muggle-baiting in and of itself wasn't something he'd pay a lot of attention to, even though it was distasteful, but repeated examples was something very noteworthy. "And you haven't found the perpetrator yet?"

"No," said Father, frustration visible. "I've been working with Perkins on this but we're still trying to solve this mess."

Percy could tell that this father brought this subject up to say, "See? Voldemort's making his move and here's the first example!" It wouldn't surprise him if that were the case, but even if this were enough to convince him (and he was still trying to decide if it was) it certainly wouldn't be for the Minister for Magic—and that was all that mattered if they truly wanted to start acting.

"I wish you well," Percy said, hoping his expression communicated everything he wished he could say aloud.

"Thank you, son. That means a lot." And knew when he saw Father's muted smile that he understood.

That day ended up being one of Percy's longer ones that he never told Mother about in his letters. The Minister only wanted them working so hard past nine o'clock if he was truly driven and that certainly applied in this case. That was what Percy found himself doing that night—working hard on his reports and drafts in the Minister's office with him—when a memo appeared out of nowhere and landed on Fudge's desk.

Fudge gestured for him to take care of it.

Percy unfolded the paper airplane and felt his heart jump in his chest when he read the contents. "Minister?"

"Yes, Weasley?" Fudge asked, an impatient edge creeping into his tone.

"It's from Mafalda Hopkirk."

"About what?"

"Harry Potter did magic tonight," he said, still barely believing it. "A Patronus Charm, she said."

At that, Fudge snatched the memo out of his hands, his irritation giving way to glee. "This is it, Weasley. We can finally catch Potter this way." He wrote a reply, folding his parchment with a few crinkles visible from his excitement, then sent it off. "After this offense, it's about time Potter learned the consequences of his actions, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir." Percy didn't have to wonder what that meant.

"Dumbledore won't be able to do anything after this," Fudge said. He seemed to be talking just to have an audience for his thoughts. "This is the third time we've caught him doing magic out of school, so it's time they expel him."

Percy held back a frown. From what he knew to be true—and surely it was; he'd memorized every law verbatim in his fourth year at Hogwarts—the Ministry was not able to have a student expelled. That was something that could only be done by the Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts. Then again . . . what was Harry doing, performing the Patronus Charm in Little Whinging? Around a Muggle, even? Having always obeyed the nearest authority figure, Percy knew better than to question Fudge's judgement, but it was something he filed away to ponder on later.

The Minister's good mood didn't last long when yet another memo flew in, this one informing them that Professor Dumbledore had come. A moment passed before the man himself was there, his normally twinkling eyes hard and cold.

It felt like it had been ages since Percy had seen Dumbledore in person, yet he was just as he'd always been: old, but still carrying a youthful energy, with colorful robes and a long white beard, his eyes adorned by half-moon spectacles. Even just seeing him stand here in the Minister's office, it was clear that there was a massive difference in magical ability between Fudge and Dumbledore. He could see now why so many had wished for the headmaster to become Minister for Magic.

"Good evening, Cornelius," Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore," Fudge returned. "What brings you here tonight?"

"I think you know quite well. Harry Potter has apparently been expelled tonight and there have been Ministry officials ordered to destroy his wand."

Fudge leaped up from his seat. "Well, of course. The Potter boy has been caught doing magic—a Patronus Charm, of all things!"

"Indeed," said Dumbledore. "I cannot imagine why Harry would use that spell unless he came across Dementors."

Fudge's face turned red. "Dementors, Dumbledore? In Little Whinging? Surely you jest. The Dementors are entirely under the control of the Ministry."

To Dumbledore's credit, while he no doubt disapproved of Fudge's views, he said no more on the matter. "I do wonder, Cornelius, why Harry has been sent a notice that he has been expelled. It is not the jurisdiction of the Ministry to have students removed from school or to have their wands taken away until the charge has been successfully proven."

"Surely you can see reason," Fudge said, calming down. "The boy has been caught doing magic more than once and this time in front of a Muggle. Can't you see why this is worrying? The Statute of Secrecy, Dumbledore!"

"While it was in front of a Muggle, from the sources, it appears that the Muggle was Harry's young cousin, Dudley, who is aware of magic."

Percy took note of that. While he'd never been as close with Harry as his younger siblings or his parents, everyone in the Weasley family had known that there'd been little love between Harry and his Muggle relatives. For Harry to willingly use a Patronus around him must have meant that either there _had_ been Dementors tonight (a horrifying thought) or he'd been trying to show Dudley magic (which implied a possibly worsening or improving relationship depending on the context).

The two men continued to speak for several more minutes. The Minister insisted that his assigned punishment was appropriate, and the headmaster argued that if this were true, then they should be able to prove it. In the end, Dumbledore unsurprisingly had the better argument and it was agreed that Harry Potter would have a hearing scheduled for the twelfth of August. Fudge got to work on the memo to Hopkirk, and Dumbledore allowed himself a small smile of gratitude. Before he stepped out, he offered a polite nod to Percy, who reluctantly returned it.

After Dumbledore left, Percy did his best to come off nearly invisible lest he set Fudge's already short temper off. The man was quiet for several moments, then a smile lit up his face, one that gave Percy a chill.

"It just won't do, Weasley," the Minister said in a soft tone. "A regular hearing for someone like Potter who's claiming You-Know-Who is back and other cock-and-bull stories. . . . Dementors in a Muggle neighborhood? No, no, no, this is going to need something more." He gave Percy an encouraging look.

He swallowed. "Sir?"

"Weasley, how good are you at taking rapid notes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note: So there we go. We've caught up with the beginning of Order of the Phoenix now. Next chapter will be close to canon as well, but once Harry's trial is over we head into the real AU territory.
> 
> Any questions, comments, suggestions, flames, etc. are welcome.


	4. Patronuses and Potter

**Three**

**Patronuses and Potter**

It was the next day and Percy could just tell that Minister Fudge had big plans for Harry Potter's hearing. Arrangements were being made to have it outside of Madam Bones's office. Percy swore his superior would have worked on it all day if he could have had he not been busy meeting with foreign emissaries and the new head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation (who was, Percy noted with distaste, nowhere near as good at running a tight ship as the late Mr. Crouch).

In terms of overall work, things were progressing about as well as could be expected. The public were still lapping up everything the _Prophet_ fed them—it was mostly speculation and lies with some hints of truth, so less discerning readers probably either trusted everything or nothing at all. Percy himself felt it wasn't complete rubbish as long as they weren't running another headline on Albus Dumbledore's and Harry Potter's obvious delusions. Sure, what they said needed to be backed up by facts, but it all sounded too much like the sort of thing seen in a gossip magazine rather than something respectable journalists should be writing.

He got a letter from Mother on the fourth. This in and of itself was noteworthy as she'd never taken two days to get an owl out to him before. The message was full of the usual (how was Percy doing, the family antics, and so on) but he could read that there was desperation in the handwriting she'd been using. This made sense—Ron and Hermione were in contact with Harry and Dumbledore was obviously in charge of wherever his family was staying at the moment, which meant that they were well aware of what was going on.

Percy took out his quill and wrote his reply, filling it with answers that were expected. Then he took a chance: _Are you expecting company soon from Surrey?_ While he doubted that his mail was being watched, one could never be too careful.

Then he handed the letter to Errol, an owl that surprised him every time he survived to deliver another letter, and watched as he took off.

The same day, he heard back from Oliver.

_Percy,_

_Not going to name any names, but one of my mates on the team said his father remembers the war with You-Know-Who like it never stopped. This is mainly because his sister, the aunt my mate never met, was killed by Death Eaters in a raid._

_When I asked him to describe it, he said his father said, "We never felt safe. We went to work because we had to but we feared for our loved ones every minute of every day. You-Know-Who was always working in mysterious ways that no one except maybe Dumbledore understood, and in the end even he couldn't defeat him. But what I remember best? I remember feeling like we could be taken over at any time because any followers he had loved him so much it was like he was Minister for Magic. These days we like to pretend it was only the purebloods like the Blacks who were all in for him but I know for a fact there were a bunch of half-bloods who were all for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named if only because they were dissatisfied with their lives—they wanted change and they wanted it now, no matter what it was. The only reason he didn't take us over was because he didn't want to."_

_Scary, right?_

The letter went on to other, less depressing subjects, like Oliver's Quidditch practices and how his parents were doing. As nice as all this was, he focused on the information he'd been craving, reading it over multiple times before his mind memorized the contents.

Percy had to admit that this information cleared things up better than the narrative he'd been taught growing up—that Voldemort had simply attracted followers from the darkest, most blood purity obsessed crowd. No, this made far more sense. A charismatic Dark Lord who charmed his way to power was far easier to see as the sort of man who could've even managed to entice someone like Severus Snape to join him. (Percy could say a lot of things about the Potions Master, but he knew that Snape would only be convinced to join the Death Eaters if he'd been offered true power from someone with a silver tongue. He was far too independently minded otherwise.)

It was horrifying, though, to think that the Ministry could have been taken over back then. Percy felt a shiver go up his spine when a new thought struck him. If Voldemort _had_ returned, who was to say he wouldn't take over the Ministry this time? His terror gave way to indignant rage.

 _If he wants to try to take over the Ministry of Magic, he's got another thing coming_ , Percy thought.

His fervency was increased when he got his reply from Mother that same day: _Yes, in a couple of days_.

* * *

"Weasley!"

Percy scrambled up from his desk and walked into the Minister's office. The man himself was leaning back into his chair. "Sir?"

"It's all finalized," Fudge said with satisfaction. "Harry Potter's hearing will now be held in Courtroom Ten."

Years of practiced aloofness nearly evaporated when those words were uttered. Courtroom Ten? Had he heard that correctly? That would mean the Minister was having Harry tried in front of the Wizengamot, which was as from protocol as it got.

"Ah, yes, sir," he said meekly, adjusting his glasses.

"You're to be court scribe, of course."

"Yes, sir."

Percy hesitated, then asked, "Does he know about the change, Minister?"

Fudge waved off his concern. "Ah, he will. He'll receive an owl."

Reading between the lines, the message was clear. Harry would be told, but by that point, he'd either have missed it (which would declare him guilty by default) or he'd be late. And what about the Headmaster? Percy knew better than to bring up Dumbledore in Fudge's presence.

"Noted, sir."

He dearly wished lunch had not already passed. He could have told Father.

When he got home from work that day, he reconsidered his thoughts. If his mail could be watched, then surely they could be overhead in the Ministry cafeteria? No, trying to inform someone in public was far too dangerous. Percy found himself wondering why he was even bothering to do this. He was a Gryffindor, yes, but he possessed a different sort of courage than the rest of the family, something even the Sorting Hat had noticed before reluctantly placing him in the house of the brave. He was far more cautious, more thoughtful, and far less prone to do something just because "it's the right thing" because everyone had their own version of morality or ethics. It was a trait of his that had gotten him into an argument more than once with his family, especially with Ron, who saw the world in such black and white.

But the law . . . It was imperfect, but so were all witches and wizards. Laws were debated, they were culturally agreed upon morals, and unlike each person's own morality, they could be enforced. Percy had little faith in wizarding kind, but if there was one thing he believed in, it was the law. Most people saw the little details in the law as arbitrary, as more bureaucratic nonsense, but Percy knew that the law was one of the only things that held wizarding society together. (The only other thing, incidentally enough, was the very concept of a "wizarding society." Without that, there'd be little reason not for civil wars to break out constantly and the Statue of Secrecy wouldn't even be enforceable anymore.)

But the Minister for Magic wasn't even using the law anymore. He wasn't blind—he knew that things had been heading in this direction for weeks—but to see him blatantly grab power like this was one of the most disappointing things he could have imagined. Percy could understand _why_ Fudge was doing this—he felt like Dumbledore was too powerful, that there weren't any checks on it, and he could end up overthrowing the Ministry if he got enough popular support—but this was the wrong way to go about it. Harry Potter, for all his faults, was just a teenage boy. He was no threat to Fudge's government. If Fudge wanted to go after Dumbledore, the least thing he could do was drop the pretense and try Dumbledore himself for something the man had actually done.

No, for all he could sympathize with the Minister's feelings, he was being irrational. This was a hearing for underage magic. Whether there were Dementors or not was beside the point. The lawman in Percy was infuriated about this, and he knew that the only way to rectify the situation was to make certain that Harry and Dumbledore (because of course the man would be there) would know about it.

And so it was that he summoned Hermes from his perch and gave him a letter for Mother. At first glance it was the normal one he sent, but there were a few oblique references to the twelfth of August, with another to court. He also mentioned that it was supposed to be around eight in the morning.

He hoped with all his being that this wouldn't be intercepted and he wouldn't be sacked just for one letter. The anxiety was overwhelming, but he finished writing and tied the letter to Hermes's leg.

"Take this to Mother," Percy said.

Hermes hooted and flew off.

His reply came with haste. Mother's handwriting once more clued him in to her stress and excitement. She thanked him as always and Percy noted with satisfaction another signature at the bottom of the letter: one from a teenage boy who he'd never been fond of but respected as another wizard.

The eleventh was Ginny's fourteenth birthday. It ached in his chest that this would the first of his baby sister's birthdays he wouldn't be there for. Was this what it'd been like for Bill and Charlie, to know their careers kept them away from their youngest siblings so that they missed watching them grow up? It made him even more glad he'd waited until he'd been out of school for a year before he moved out. Even just the extra year had helped him see things far more clearly. His time in the Department of International Magical Cooperation had shown him how easily incompetent department heads like Ludo Bagman could muck everything up.

Anyway, he sent Ginny a letter with a card. It wasn't enough, Merlin's beard, was it nothing compared to him being there for her, but it would have to do. Wherever she was, he hoped for her safety.

And if she wasn't? Albus Dumbledore would have a lot to answer for if he once again failed to protect Ginny. If his parents let it go again, this time Percy was older, wiser, and ready for him.

* * *

The day of the Potter hearing dawned.

Percy woke up extra early that day, making certain he had everything prepared. He felt a little nauseous that morning and had to force himself to eat breakfast. Sitting in his kitchenette in his flat, he felt like the novelty had worn off. For a while it had been wonderful to have peace in the early morning, without Mother fussing over him or any of his siblings causing a ruckus, but, as the saying went, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Percy wished he could see his family again. He'd never felt like he particularly belonged, but it beat being completely alone. ( _You're only alone_ , part of him whispered, _because you keep pushing away the few friends you have_.)

He met Laura before it was time to head to the courtroom. They gave their usual greeting, Laura's smile and all. Yet Percy, having gotten to know her for the last few months, could see through her façade. She was no happier about this affront to the law than he was.

"So, today's the day," she said.

He nodded.

"You ready?"

"I will be," Percy said with confidence.

The Minister arrived a second later, Madam Umbridge in tow. Though they didn't share any physical features in common, at that moment they looked like two of a kind. Both shared genuine glee in their eyes with bright smiles.

"Weasley, let's go," said Fudge.

Percy waved to Laura as he took after the two of them.

The courtroom that day gave him his first chance to see all of the Wizengamot in a full trial. He'd seen most of them before when the Minister and Wizengamot members debated over legislation, but now he saw all of them in their element as the Ministry of Magic's judicial branch.

He held his breath as he waited for the hearing to begin. It was cutting it fairly close, but about five minutes before, Harry Potter filed in to the courtroom, looking quite out of place.

Percy took in Harry's appearance. The dark circles under his eyes hinted that he hadn't slept much and that the sleep he had been getting had been restless. When Harry's eyes met his, Percy had to force himself to keep from acknowledging him. As painful as it could be, such rudeness, it was his duty as court scribe to only respond to the Minister's commands. And the Minster certainly wouldn't be pleased if his Junior Assistant looked like a Dumbledore sympathizer.

Harry was led to his chair.

Fudge began with his introduction, looking more than a bit disgruntled that Harry had been on time. It amused Percy when just when they started, Dumbledore entered, with his usual theatrics.

Throughout the hearing, Fudge was more cross than he'd been on the night of the second of this month. Any time Dumbledore countered his points, he exploded. Percy found himself impressed when Harry held his composure whenever the Minister interrupted him, never giving in to his emotions. He had to thank whoever had given the Boy-Who-Lived some much needed coaching. He struggled to hold his own when he found out that Harry was capable of forming a corporeal Patronus—had been able to since his third year in Hogwarts. That was a branch of magic that Percy had never dipped into. He certainly planned to, now.

When Harry announced, with more than a smidge of irritation, that he'd cast the charm because there'd been Dementors, Percy felt himself shiver. He still remembered during his seventh year when those blasted creatures had roamed the castle grounds. While he could see why Fudge had wanted to catch a criminal like Sirius Black, it'd always been a choice he'd disagreed with. He'd seen the way those things affected Ginny. She never said it outright, but it was clear that they reminded her of what had gone on with the diary. That the whole thing had happened the year after that whole mess was the worst possible timing. What made it worse was that the twins and Ron had been no better at noticing her mental state than they'd been before. Why was he the only one in that family that paid attention to the little details?

He continued taking his notes. The Minister eventually gave up on civility in his attacks. While Percy had his doubts that the witness, Arabella Figg, had actually seen the Dementors, the scenario she painted was a believable one. When the final vote was taken, Harry was cleared of all charges. Fudge had seemed like he was going to yell again, but held onto his temper. It showed in his eyes that he wouldn't forget those he now saw as traitors.

Dumbledore had walked out shortly after this was announced, not even speaking to Harry. Percy found that interesting. Harry hung around for a few moments before he broke into a fast walk out the exit. Madam Bones strolled away shortly after.

"Look into that Squib, Weasley," Fudge reminded him.

"Yes, sir."

"Did you get everything?"

He nodded and even showed him. His notes were very thorough. Perhaps too much, he thought, based on Fudge's reaction to reading the results of the hearing spelled out for him on parchment. He stood up when Fudge did.

Fudge turned to Madam Umbridge, who was in her own world. She, too, was displeased, but there was something in her expression that hinted at more. "I'll see you back at the office, Dolores," said Fudge.

"Of course, Minister," Umbridge said.

"Come on, Weasley."

They filed out together. Along the way, they passed Harry with Percy's father. Father smiled at him and Percy slipped in a small nod before focusing on the path ahead. They split up when the Minister reminded him that he needed to speak with his main advisor, Lucius Malfoy.

Percy had seen Malfoy several times since he'd been promoted to Junior Assistant. For the most part, the man had left him alone. He had, once, acknowledged that Percy wasn't the usual person to be in such a high position.

"Your Junior Assistant," Malfoy had said. "He is . . . competent?"

"Oh, yes," Fudge said. "Weasley knows all the laws and regulations we have. He's also a very hard worker."

Malfoy had nodded. "But due to his . . . origins, there's no sign that he's with Dumbledore?"

"No," said Fudge. "Weasley trusts Dumbledore no more than you or I."

It had comforted him that the Minister had come to his defense with one of his friends; even better, what he'd said was true.

That in turn got him through when the Minister returned to his office, Malfoy strolling beside him haughtily.

"Mr. Malfoy," he said.

"Weasley." He inclined his head. While Fudge may have trusted him, there was no doubt in his mind that Malfoy disagreed. In a way, he could see his point. Percy was a Weasley and the Weasley family had been full of Dumbledore supporters for decades. Just because he claimed he wasn't like all the rest didn't mean it was true. It would, after all, be the perfect cover for him to pretend he sided with the Ministry, the whole time feeding information to the Headmaster.

His eyes met Laura's afterword.

He nodded to her unspoken question.

She sighed out of relief.

Percy strode into his office again, falling back into his chair while yawning into his hand. While that morning's crisis had been averted, there was still so much to do. And he wasn't thinking about work.

After the hearing today, as horrifying as the implications were, he could now imagine the possibility that there had been Dementors in Little Whinging. It'd just been in the way Harry spoke. For all his bluster, that boy couldn't tell a believable lie to save his life. A Slytherin, he was not. And if the guards of Azkaban could have somehow ended up in Surrey, possibly having been sent there by someone from the Ministry—well, it suddenly became a lot easier to consider that Voldemort might not be gone.

But how was that possible? It was universally agreed upon by every magical theorist that magic was incapable of bringing someone back from the dead. Which left only the possibility that he'd never been dead, but even then, Percy was stumped. Whatever kind of magic could make such a thing possible had to be very dark and very obscure. He needed more information. And where better to get it than from an eyewitness?

He needed to arrange a meeting with Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note: Last chapter of canon, folks. Next chapter we get wholly original material. The story will continue to shadow canon, but I can assure you that this won't end up with the completely canon ending of Order of the Phoenix. 
> 
> I use this chapter to explain why Percy's in Gryffindor, since people have argued for years whether his canon motivations are more appropriate for a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. He was either actually that serious about his devotion to law and order and is pro-Ministry and status quo just to genuinely keep the peace and opposed his family because he thought they were going to make things worse, which is why he left after the Death Eaters took control of the Ministry (Gryffindor). Or he never really cared either way who was in charge, since it was power that he wanted (as you'll recall, he loved to lord his power over people when he was prefect and Head Boy); as long as he got to keep his fancy Ministry job, he'd keep his mouth shut and only left in Deathly Hallows because he knew it wouldn't look good for future career prospects to have stayed with the Ministry when the Battle of Hogwarts was going on (Slytherin). And his love of family could apply equally to either house (as the Malfoys prove). I'll admit either interpretation is plausible since we never actually heard his reasons. I'm going with the first for this story, but my Percy still loves power and will continue to seek it. He just won't run in to the problem of having to choose it over his family since that's such a cliché plotline.


	5. Information Gathering

**Four**

**Information Gathering**

Though he hadn't been Sorted into Ravenclaw, Percy had always had a thirst for knowledge that had done nothing but grow as he'd reached maturity. So it rankled him when he thought over just how little he knew.

For the next few days after the Potter hearing, Percy put together a list of the things he was aware of:

Fact One: The Goblet of Fire had somehow been Confunded so that when Harry's name had been entered, he'd been forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. (Supposedly. Now that he thought it over, why hadn't Dumbledore or any of his teachers, especially his Head of House, just suggested he forfeit?)

Fact Two: At some point, Mr. Crouch had shown up at Hogwarts and ended up dead. This was after Percy hadn't seen his superior in person in a while.

Fact Three: At the Third Task, at some point after the Champions had entered the maze, two Champions had quickly been taken out, and Cedric Diggory had died. Harry Potter had emerged with the Cup as well as Diggory's corpse.

Fact Four: Harry had insisted that Voldemort had returned. At some point, he informed the headmaster, who called the Minister in.

Fact Five: The Minister had not agreed with their claims.

Anything else was entirely hearsay or guesswork. There were some vague rumors that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that year had been a Death Eater but he hadn't found any reports on the subject. Asking Fudge would just be asking for trouble; the man got a mad look in his eye whenever the Triwizard Tournament was mentioned these days. It was hard to put the pieces together when he had not been there for much of any of it.

He obsessed over this for several hours each day, much of it at work. Thanks to his skills with memorization and working on autopilot, he completed all his tasks while trying to think of just what else he did know, which was far easier to list than what he didn't.

Eventually, he gave up. There was no way around it—he needed to speak to Harry.

Four days after the hearing, after Percy had already sent Errol back with his reply to Mother, he took out his quill and some parchment and penned a quick message. Then he sauntered to Hermes's perch, opening the nearest window with a flick of his wand.

The screeching owl looked up at him.

"I have some work for you to do," he said. "I want you to take this to Harry Potter."

Percy was thankful that his owl was intelligent enough to understand that he meant going to wherever the rest of the family were staying. Hermes took the proffered letter and flew out the window.

His message had been very simple: He'd told Harry that he was sorry for what had happened at the hearing and that he wanted to speak with him at The Burrow at the soonest opportunity about what had happened in June. From what he'd seen of the boy on the twelfth, Percy hoped he didn't start off another round of nightmares by mentioning that event.

Percy woke the next morning to a tapping on his window. Hermes hovered at the sill, with a letter. He let the owl in, opened the letter:

_Percy,_

_It took some convincing, especially from Fred and George and Ginny, but your mum agreed to let me go to the Burrow in two days so we can meet around eight o'clock._

_Harry_

Even not having been there, he could imagine with a vivid picture how well that conversation had to have gone. Mother was very overprotective, especially when she thought there was the faintest possibility of danger. She considered Harry one of her children, so that made sense but her reaction seemed rather extreme even for her just for one person—

Ah, that made more sense.

It was good to see one of his plans was falling into place.

* * *

Since the twelfth of August, the Minister had been more insistent on drafting the Educational Decree than he'd been before. The basic idea of it was that the Ministry would be allowed to appoint a new Hogwarts professor in the event that one had been sacked or for some other reason was unavailable to continue teaching. It was pitched as a way do something about the inconsistent Defense professors.

Percy found that reasonable. From the stories he'd heard, the rumored jinx on the Defense position sounded more plausible the older he got.

What was _not_ reasonable was just how often the man had taken to loudly ranting in his office with Madam Umbridge about how Dumbledore was obviously a power-hungry liar with no respect for Fudge as Minister or the Ministry. He would never voice such a thing, but it was clear that Fudge was trying to force a teacher into the school less because of the teacher inconsistency and more to keep an eye on Professor Dumbledore. Percy could understand that—but why did a part of him feel like this was not going to yield positive results for Hogwarts students?

The man was working them all so hard, including any Wizengamot members he'd called in, Percy began to become something of an insomniac. It often took him far longer to fall asleep than he preferred. It alarmed him—his sleep pattern hadn't been so awful since his seventh year at Hogwarts when he'd been juggling hours of studying for N.E.W.T.s, patrolling as Head Boy, spending time with Penelope, and keeping a close eye on all his little siblings.

Percy missed Penelope. After they'd left school, they agreed to break up their relationship. It wasn't because they were incompatible—Penny was one of the few individuals in the world who understood just who Percy was at his core and still cared for him. No, Penny was like him: career focused. She loved her current career as a Healer at St. Mungo's as much as he did his at the Ministry and they agreed to take some time away from each other to settle into their new work lives. While they had written consistently for the first several months, Percy hadn't heard from her in a while. To be fair, though, he hadn't written her either.

 _Why not?_ Percy had nothing to lose. He reached for his quill. . . .

That was how the day before he was supposed to meet Harry Potter at The Burrow he ended up visiting the flat of his good friend and ex-girlfriend.

Unlike his building, Penny's had far more Muggles living there. He had had to carefully Apparate just far away enough from the building that no one would notice him. If anyone asked, he replied that he'd walked (conveniently leaving out that he lived in a different part of London that would be too far to walk from).

Percy took the three flights of stairs to a long hallway with doors on each end. He strode over to the one he was looking for and gave a sharp knock.

"Just a minute," Penny called.

He held his breath, then let it out when the door swung open.

Penny smiled at him. Her curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail today. She gestured for him to follow her inside.

He trailed after her, taking purposefully small steps—when one was so tall, it was easy to end up passing someone even when you were walking slower than them. Inside was a comfy one-bedroom flat. Unlike his, there was far more Muggle technology, including one of those box things the Muggles watched talking pictures on. The telly, he thought, remembering Muggle Studies. The whole place just felt comfortable—though Percy knew his definition of the term was considered odd by Weasley standards since it included every shelf being perfectly arranged and ordered in, from what he saw, alphabetical order.

When she offered him a seat in a chair, he sat down. She sat down opposite him.

For a long, awkward moment, neither spoke.

He cleared his throat. "It's good to see you again. How has your training been going?"

"Quite well."

"Excellent."

"I heard you don't work in the Department of International Magical Cooperation anymore," she said.

"Er—that's right. I've been promoted and now work for the Minister. I'm Junior Assistant."

When everyone else had given him the opportunity to explain about his promotion, he'd launched into a long monologue about how all his hard work had been rewarded and how great it was to have such an honor so soon after having finished school. Percy had planned on doing just so with Penny. Yet now that he was here, speaking with the woman herself, he fell back on modesty. She had always been one of the few people he didn't need to work to impress.

"That's excellent!" There was a warmth in her tone that he was glad to hear. "You deserve it."

"Thank you."

When she asked, he explained about how the family was doing based on their last letters. Then he asked her about her own family: Penny had a younger brother, Nolan, who was just entering secondary school. Apparently, he'd gotten much better at socialization in the last year and the family was quite happy to see him make so many friends. Her parents were as well as they'd ever been and quite proud of their daughter.

After the small talk about their families, they had a rich and meaningful conversation about the innerworkings of St. Mungo's Hospital as well as the contemporary Healer training program. It was always these kinds of moments that had made him enjoy her company. She was one of the only people who found rules, regulations, and other small details as important and fascinating as he did.

Eventually, as they do, the moment ended when she, without prompting, asked how his own job was going.

"The Minister has been drafting a new Educational Decree," he said, then explained just what it was for.

She nodded. "I see. Makes sense considering what's been going on with Dumbledore's hiring practices. I heard one patient say that it's been at least twenty years since they had a teacher for that class last more than a year."

That was even longer than he'd heard.

Percy considered just leaving it at that, but looking at her face, which was full of compassion, he knew it was worthwhile to bring her in to the loop. He decided to ease her in. "So, have you read the _Daily Prophet_ lately?"

"Not in a few days," she admitted. "Not much point. It doesn't really change, does it?"

He chuckled. "True. But you're aware of what's been going on with Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter?"

After the words left his mouth, he realized it was a stupid question. The paper had been running headlines on it all summer—at this point, who _didn't_ know?

"Yes."

"So, what's your opinion?"

Penny's expression turned to one of admiration. "I've never known you to bring up such a controversial political subject without giving your opinion first. A Gryffindor, indeed." She crossed her legs. "I don't know what to think. The idea that Voldemort"—he flinched—"is back is hard for me to believe. Everyone knows that magic can't bring back the dead. And I'm more than a little terrified to think that someone whose methods are out of Adolf Hitler's playbook might be back, since Muggleborns like me were his main target. Combine that with Professor Dumbledore not having had the best track record . . ." She had never forgiven that man for both having failed to keep students, including herself, from having almost been killed by the Basilisk and for what had gone on with Ginny.

She turned to him. "But what about you, Percy? I would think you'd feel the same but there's something about the way you carry yourself that makes me wonder."

He sighed. She could still read him like a book. "I felt the same, but lately . . . There's just so much about what went on in the Triwizard Tournament I don't know and the Minister has not been the same since."

"How so?"

"Well, Harry Potter was caught doing underage magic a couple weeks ago and his hearing ended up being in front of the whole Wizengamot."

"What?" Penny blinked. "You can't be serious. This has to be one of your bad joke attempts."

He laughed bitterly. "Believe me. I wish it were. No, it happened. I was there—the Minister had me act as court scribe and the whole thing was as ridiculous as it sounds." He recounted the full hearing from memory.

Penny shook her head. "That is just so awful."

"Quite."

"Are you certain that Minister Fudge hasn't been replaced? He's never been known to be so . . . unhinged."

Percy understood her reaction. Even the worst articles on him in the _Prophet_ had never portrayed the Minister for Magic as so petty, quick to anger, and, worst of all, disorganized.

"No, he's himself," Percy said with a grim smile. "I think we're all just finally meeting the real Cornelius Fudge."

They shared a sigh.

"Well, if Dementors could have wound up in Little Whinging, I can see why you're having doubts. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, mostly," he told her. "I contacted Oliver Wood and he helped me get some information on what things were like when . . . _he_ was last around. And—don't tell anyone—I'm meeting Harry Potter tomorrow to hear his story."

"Do you think you'll need me there for support?" she asked.

It was a tempting offer. Whatever Harry had to tell him, he knew deep inside that it would be unpleasant. But no, he needed to do this on his own. He said as much.

"In the meantime," Penny said, "I think I'll try to do my own digging. People talk a lot about politics in a hospital and you hear all sorts of rumors there, especially if you're a young apprentice who keeps her mouth shut and looks pretty. I'll tell you anything that might be of interest."

"And I'll tell you what Harry tells me," Percy promised.

They shook hands, smirking.

Then he laughed at the irony of it all. "Quite a time to get a promotion, isn't it?"

* * *

He arrived at The Burrow the next night a few minutes early.

He stared up at the old building. Lights were on inside, he saw. Percy felt a halfsmile form on his face as he knocked on the door. A second later it was answered by his brother Bill.

"Good to see you, Perce," Bill said.

"Likewise." They gave each other a half-hug and walked inside together. Bill pointed him to where he needed to go.

Percy strode into the room where they would meet. He found Harry, Ron, and Hemione Granger seated together.

"Hello," he said, feeling awkward.

They greeted him, though Ron still had a suspicious glint in his eyes.

Hermione spoke. "We thought that before Harry talked to you"—she stressed this while glaring at Ron—"that you could tell us what you do know."

"Reasonable," Percy said. He began to run through the list of things. With each new addition, Harry snorted or looked even more bitter. "What is it?"

"You know next to nothing," said Harry. "Which isn't surprising—Fudge has tried to cover up everything since the Third Task."

Percy bristled, but tried to keep calm. "So what don't I know?"

"First of all," Harry said, "your beloved Mr. Crouch was murdered. By his son, Barty Crouch Jr."

Percy objected.

"Hey, you said you wanted to hear Harry out," Ron said.

"True," he agreed. "Why don't you start from the beginning, Harry?" He spoke in a more gentle tone.

Harry looked irritated about Percy's disbelief, but reluctantly launched into his tale. With each word Percy felt more and more like he'd wound up in a parallel universe where up was down and left was right. To find out that Mr. Crouch, who he'd always seen as like himself, someone who truly believed in the law and followed it to the letter, had broken his son out of Azkaban on the whim of his wife and had kept him under the Imperius Curse made him feel like his reality was collapsing.

Worse, even, was Harry's description of what had happened at the graveyard. Crouch Jr. being alive was bad enough but then Harry had dropped an even bigger bomb: Peter Pettigrew was alive and a Death Eater. When he had expressed his confusion, the three of them had exchanged a look and had then spent a while taking turns explaining the information they had learned in their third year at Hogwarts: about Scabbers, Sirius Black, and that apparently Pettigrew had faked his death to land Black in Azkaban. (It had personally offended him when he found out that Mr. Crouch had thrown an innocent man in prison. Now, if he'd been guilty that was another subject entirely. . . .) Harry had then continued his narrative, about Cedric Diggory's all too quick death via Killing Curse, Voldemort resurrecting himself through a ceremony that involved taking Harry's blood, the summoning of the Death Eaters, the duel, and finally, the escape. Then he'd made it to the final part: arriving at Hogwarts, telling Dumbledore, confronting the imposter Moody, and Fudge's denial of it all.

By the end of the chilling story, Percy felt his palms sweat and his heart race. When he breathed in, he felt his chest constrict. He shook himself out.

"Percy." Ron had turned to him, worry in his expression. "You alright?"

"Ron!" Hermione admonished. "He's just found out the boss he admired was murdered by his son that he broke out of prison and that the darkest wizard in recent memory is back. Do you think he's feeling alright?"

"No," Percy said, forcing power into his voice. He did his best to come off the picture of stability. The last thing he needed was for Ron or Bill to report this to Mother. "I'm fine."

As much as he wanted to doubt what he'd been told, when he thought about it, the details did fit. When Scabbers had "died" during Ron's third year at Hogwarts, Ron had never seemed as upset as he would have expected considering how angry he'd been whenever Hermione's cat Crookshanks had chased after the rat. A smaller detail was that Sirius Black having been proven innocent to Harry, and, more importantly, Professor Dumbledore, would explain why Harry was now allowed to visit Hogsmeade village (he knew because otherwise Ron would've complained about it like he had for the better part of a year). Worst of all, he saw now why Minister Fudge got so touchy whenever the Third Task was even alluded to and why he did what he could to keep people away from any reports about it.

It was, of course, infuriating and humiliating to know that he worked for a man who had proved himself to be the ultimate coward by deliberately covering up any information about Voldemort and had even ruined his best chance of a fool-proof testimony by bringing a Dementor with him to question Crouch Jr., all in the name of keeping his power. How could such an incompetent man have become Minister for Magic?

"A little shaken up," he continued, "and quite angry, but fine. Thank you, for telling me all this. This definitely changes things."

Harry's expression read as clear as a bright sky that he was relieved to hear Percy believed him.

Now that he thought about it, it had to have been a pretty rough summer for the poor boy. To have been sent back to his Muggle relatives shortly after having watched a friend brutally murdered and a Dark Lord come back to power, with teenage hormones on top of it all—no wonder he looked so awful. Feeling concerned for his mental state, Percy decided he'd gotten enough information from Harry.

Percy cleared his throat in the silence. "So, Ron, tell me, how have you been?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note: This chapter was a challenge to write since there was so much that Percy needed to learn. I ended it in this manner because I wanted this to focus on his reaction. Next chapter is when he deals with all this information and starts making plans. It will also cover the last of the month of August.  
> For Percy's arc in this story: At the moment, he feels he is the only one with a good point (and some readers may agree), but that's because it's from his perspective. At some point, he will hash it out with Arthur and hear his side of the argument. Also, Percy's still pretty young at eighteen (nineteen starting next chapter) and as a result is still learning to deal with the fact that the adults around him aren't as perfect as he'd built them up to be so his resentment and anger is clouding some of his judgement so that he's not likely to point out their good points.  
> 


	6. Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note: So, here we go, folks. This is the last of what I call the beginning arc. In this chapter Percy makes a few claims (particularly involving Harry's need to compete in the Triwizard Tournament) that were never confirmed or denied in canon. I will wait for responses from readers before I decide if he's right or just a young man who's not as well-informed as he likes to fancy himself. Also, a reminder to readers that what Percy thinks is not necessarily what I feel. (For example, to the anonymous reviewer "a," I don't actually believe that Percy was to blame for the mess with Barty Crouch that led to the inquiry.) Warning: Long author's note at the bottom.

**Five**

**Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two**

In a rare moment of tact, Ron accepted the change in subject and spoke about how he'd been that summer, with Harry and Hermione interrupting whenever he started to share too much information. All the while, Percy looked his brother over.

Ron, his baby brother, had grown even more since June and was inevitably going to overtake all of them as the tallest Weasley son. Percy also noticed that there was a small change in the way he carried himself—it was subtle, but Ron now gave off the aura of someone who would stand by his friend no matter how dangerous things would get in this war. He felt proud of him. While he'd worried about Ron since the incident with the troll on Halloween, Percy knew he had his head on straight.

Hermione then took the chance to ask Percy everything she could about O. W. L.s, information he was all too glad to pass on to the girl. Truly, Hermione Granger was a kindred spirit who was going places.

When Harry and Ron decided that they'd heard enough about school—Percy protested with a huff—the conversation went back to more political matters.

"Why don't you trust Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

Well, he gave him points for the direct approach. "Do you want the long or the short version?" His tone was sarcastic.

Harry didn't react. Interesting. Maybe the boy was maturing after all. "You told me in my first year that Dumbledore was brilliant, the best wizard in the whole world."

Percy snorted (though with dignity!). "If you'll recall, I also called him a bit mad." The greatest understatement he'd ever made. "But if you insist: You, Harry, were a minor who was entered into the Triwizard Tournament and yet no one, not even the headmaster, insisted that you forfeit any of the tasks."

"But the magically binding contract—"

"Oh, I know everything about it," said Percy. "My department was in charge, you'll recall. You weren't a willing participant. You were underage. There was nothing keeping you competing. It would not have looked good diplomatically, but Professor Dumbledore vouching for you would have been helpful. If you wanted to get yourself killed, you were welcome to, but I would have at least expected some adults with sense would've told you how unnecessary it was for you to try to compete."

The three soon-to-be fifth years were speechless. Percy sensed that Harry said nothing because, being the impulsive fool he was, he would've tried his best in the Tasks anyway.

"Worse," Percy continued, "is just how unsafe the school has been for the last several years. I could say it when it was Ron ended up at the bottom of the Black Lake after the Second Task was supposed to be over or"—he turned to Hermione—"when none of the Muggleborn students' parents were informed when they'd been petrified by the Basilisk. But I think I about lost all my faith in Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall when Ginny was taken to the Chamber and it ended up being two second years as well as a professor who nearly Obliviated you both who went after her."

Ron winced. Beside him, Hermione looked pensive.

"And most relevant of all, is that the way Professor Dumbledore has handled things regarding the return of You-Know-Who has been very poor."

"What do you mean?" Ron demanded. "He's been doing lots of things, like the Or—"

Percy cut him off. "Oh, I don't care about whatever illegal things he's been doing. I suppose they were necessary, what with the Minister denying everything. No, I mean that it's very strange that Dumbledore has not done much to try to actually convince us with proof." He held up a hand before he got a rebuttal. "I told you what I knew and most people know even less than that. It's not that hard to believe that Diggory could've died in the maze and that the whole thing about You-Know-Who could have been a misunderstanding. If he truly wants the Ministry to believe things, he should have had you questioned by Magical Law Enforcement, Harry. Maybe not so soon after the Third Task but it should have occurred. The fact that he's expected everyone to take him at his word is not the best idea considering there have been many who've begun to doubt him after his leadership of Hogwarts the last few years. I know. I hear people talk about it at work all the time. I'm not saying nothing he says can be believed. He's a smart man who knows what he's talking about, but the headmaster has made a lot of mistakes and has forfeited a lot of people's trust."

Percy let out a deep breath. "But I don't want to talk about Dumbledore. Has Mother told you about the new Educational Decree we're drafting?"

"We don't know much," Hermione said. "But it supposedly involves the Ministry being able to replace a teacher."

"Yes," said Percy. "And that professor will be handpicked by the Minister himself."

Hermione was the one to vocalize the words, but the answer was in all their expressions. "The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

He nodded.

"There's still a lot we don't know because the Wizengamot is still debating, but there's supposed to be a curriculum change for Defense this year. I'll let you know when I find out."

"Thanks, Perce," Ron said.

Percy's face lit up in a smile. Then he turned to Harry. "I am going to try to speak—quietly, of course—with Madam Bones and see if I can get her to agree to meet with you at some point."

"What's in it for you?" Harry said.

Hermione disapproved but Percy answered anyway.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "If people know You-Know-Who is back, there'll be more protection so I don't have to worry as much about everyone." His smile turned harsh. "Plus, it'll force the Minister into action. I never cared for cowards."

* * *

Percy spent the next few days going through his routine on autopilot, still trying to deal with all that he'd been told.

Finding out that the beloved rat he'd cared for since childhood into his teen years and then had given as a gift to his youngest brother had been an Animagus had been bad enough. (When he'd come home that first night, he'd spent at least an hour scrubbing every inch of himself and he still didn't feel clean afterward.) But Percy, who had always followed authority, had unknowingly harbored a Death Eater in his house for years.

And Mr. Crouch turning out to have been not so admirable had made him wonder if he was just rubbish at choosing role models. As he'd grown, everyone he idolized had disappointed him somehow: Father, for his lack of ambition and subpar money management skills; Dumbledore, for poorly running his school; McGonagall, for not seeing something was wrong with Ginny and informing his parents immediately; Mr. Crouch, having broken laws if it suited him and whose actions regarding his son had inadvertently led to Voldemort returning to power; and now Minister Fudge, who covered up anything to do with the Triwizard Tournament and was endangering the whole wizarding community with his actions.

 _From now on_ , Percy vowed, _I'm not going to take another authority figure on their word._ It was trusting his wits that had gotten him this far. Maybe they were more valuable than listening to his elders.

This did not mean, however, that he wouldn't still follow the law. He was a devoted Ministry man who had no urge to be one of Dumbledore's freedom fighters. But he would do his part to make the Ministry of Magic what it should be.

The twenty-second was his nineteenth birthday. Percy was thankful to have a full string of long work days, which gave him an excuse to not let Mother try to throw another Weasley dinner at The Burrow in celebration. He had thus far gotten on just fine with his father, but that was because they only met at work. Over the dinner table it would be much easier for the topic to switch to politics and then the argument that had very nearly been avoided might come about anyway. Arthur Weasley was Dumbledore's man, through and through, and Percy would never be able to understand why.

Instead, Errol came to his flat with a dish created by Mother and a family photo of everyone together. It had been taken just before they left The Burrow, he could tell. Knowing that somewhere Lord Voldemort was out there and would come for the Weasleys someday made him shake with rage. Sometimes, in the quiet moments, he recalled the days of the First War with that madman: Mother's and Father's worried voices in hushed tones in their bedroom, his uncles Fabian and Gideon never being seen again, and Percy, just a child but could feel the constant terror. . . . He may not have been a hero but he'd protect his family. They were some of the only people he had.

Bill sent him a book on more advanced runes than the ones he'd studied at school. He put that away for now but was eager to begin.

From Oliver Wood, he got another picture, this one of Oliver with the rest of Puddlemere United. In the photo, everyone was smiling and carefree, carrying their brooms in their hands. In the air flew the Golden Snitch. Percy loved it. Quidditch was a good sport, but seeing people cooperate had always been one of his favorite things to see.

And from Penny, he received a book on defensive magic. It came with a note that insisted he practice as soon as he could; the morning after the meeting at The Burrow, he'd sent her a short message confirming the return of Voldemort. He was especially pleased to see that it even included the Patronus Charm.

His first attempts at the Patronus Charm yielded nothing. After the first few days, he got an incorporeal one. While he knew his problem was that he wasn't using a strong enough memory, he didn't know what would be. He had lots of happy memories to choose from: small bonding moments with his siblings, his joy at receiving twelve O. W. L.s, the day he got his Head Boy badge, snogging Penny, Mr. Crouch's approval at his report on cauldron bottom thickness. . . . What would it take?

Percy decided to scrap it for now. He was far too occupied to focus.

* * *

It took many drafts and long arguments, but finally, Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two was passed on the thirtieth of August.

He was happy he hadn't bothered trying to slip a message to Madam Bones during the last week. Even if she'd replied, he would have been far too busy to even read what she had to say. Between all the work, Patronus practice, corresponding with his family, and trying to get more than six hours of sleep at night after all the nightmares he'd had lately about Pettigrew, it was a wonder he had been able to perform his job so admirably.

The Minister seemed to have no idea about Percy's mental state. Good, because the man had disturbed him lately with the nearly maniacal tone he'd taken on when discussing the new Educational Decree.

Laura had been just what he needed—someone who was there but didn't fuss over him. Percy would deal with his problems himself. Regardless of what Mother thought was the solution, coddling wouldn't make it any better.

With the passing of the Educational Decree also came Fudge appointing his new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor of choice. Percy was profoundly unsurprised when he selected Madam Dolores Umbridge for the position.

Most people would think Umbridge was chosen just because she was Fudge's Senior Undersecretary. While that had no doubt been part of why she'd been considered, Percy had run a quiet background check on the woman when he'd begun his new position. Dolores Umbridge, before becoming Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, had worked in the Improper Use of Magic Office. It was an unspoken law of the Ministry that the people who worked there tended to not have a very fond opinion of children and were less likely to believe them.

Percy was beginning to see what was going on. Fudge had appointed Umbridge, who naturally felt Harry, having performed illegal magic, should have been convicted at his hearing. And, being so loyal to Fudge, she would not be indulgent if Harry ended up saying something about Voldemort in her presence. And it was all out of the Headmaster's hands.

 _Clever, Minister_ , he admitted. But his underestimation of those who worked under him would be his undoing. A strong leader would never make such a mistake.

The day the Decree was passed, there was a small celebration held in the Minister's office. Umbridge was glowing with praise, a sugary smile planted on her face.

"Congratulations, Madam," Percy said. "I know you will be an excellent Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Like none before."

"Thank you, Weasley," she said in her saccharine voice. "I will do my very best to uphold the values and standards of the Ministry of Magic."

"As you will, Dolores," said Fudge, a pompous air about him. "Have you decided on the textbook you'll use?"

"Oh, yes. A wonderful book: _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard."

"Excellent!" Fudge said. "Perfect choice. Now we just need to see if we can find a way to make certain that the rest of the teaching staff at Hogwarts are using the proper curriculum."

 _So that's your game_ , Percy thought. _Appoint Madam Umbridge, then try to find a way to interfere with the other teachers._

He didn't necessarily disagree with the idea in theory. The quality of staff at Hogwarts had impressed him less and less with each year, though he'd never shown it. Only half the subjects had truly fine teachers. The rest had their issues: Defense varied from year to year; the Muggle Studies professor, while she did her best, was a pureblood who relied on the few Muggle raised students she had to keep the information accurate; Care of Magical Creatures, which after his O. W. L. he primarily knew about from reports by fellow prefects, had changed to Hagrid in his last year at school, and that man, while pleasant company, was no instructor; Professor Binns was single-handedly the reason why so few people took History of Magic to N. E. W. T. level anymore; Divination wasn't a complete joke, but the teacher was inept; and Potions had a competent man in Snape who also proved all too well that just because you were a genius at something didn't mean you should teach it.

But as worthwhile as a teacher inspection sounded, Percy doubted that the Minister and Madam Umbridge were the right people to be setting the standards. Their paranoia about Dumbledore was unlikely to let them return to rational thought anytime soon.

Even without reading the book, he just knew that it wasn't about learning any defensive spells. Even if Voldemort coming back were nothing other than the hallucination of a teenage boy, Percy was livid. This was Ron's O. W. L. year. If his brother didn't learn the right spells, he would fail the exam. Ron had never voiced the words, but Percy could tell that he longed to work in Magical Law Enforcement, as an Auror, and that definitely needed an O. W. L. and N. E. W. T. in Defense.

Madam Umbridge had been more than willing to allow him to borrow a copy of her choice of textbook. He read through it whenever he could, even during lunch. When Father wondered why his eyes kept flicking to the pages, he showed him the title.

To his relief, Father didn't need to be told anymore. "So it passed, then."

"Yes, it did," said Percy. "It's the beginning of a new era at Hogwarts."

They said nothing more.

As expected, the textbook belonged in a bin. Nothing about learning defensive spells at all. And this was the book that the students, including the O. W. L. and N. E. W. T. students, were expected to learn from? A rage built in Percy that he pushed down, schooling his features. This could be disastrous, not just for the safety of everyone, but also for all the different careers that would become unavailable to a whole swath of the Hogwarts population without the proper exam results.

When he returned the book to Umbridge, he smiled politely. "An excellent choice, Madam," he said, forcing an impressed tone into his voice. "There will certainly be no chance of a potential uprising now."

She got a look of interest in her eye. "You still have family attending Hogwarts, don't you?"

"Yes, the twins, Fred and George, who just came of age; Ron, about to start his fifth year; and then Ginny, going into fourth year."

"Thank you for the information," she said, her tone somehow turning sweeter.

As soon as he was out of her sight, safely in his office, he shuddered.

Once back at home, he wrote to Mother about this, also addressing the school aged ones. He made it sound like the Decree was a good or at least neutral thing, but he did throw in the name Dolores Umbridge. Someone had to recognize it. His reply was both extremely worried and full of pride.

To his shock and delight, Ron had been made a prefect.

Ron, the boy who'd always trailed after the twins and Bill and Charlie when they were home. Ron, who had started beating him at chess when he was still a child. The Ron who had thought no one noticed when he looked at the rest of them with jealousy, like no one else could understand what it was like to feel overshadowed than those who surrounded you. That same Ron was finally living up to the vast potential he possessed.

Mother wrote that Ron had requested a new broomstick as a gift. A fine choice. By his estimations, there should be an open spot on the Quidditch team. Knowing Ron, he'd give it a shot at the tryouts. He may not have been as academic as Bill, who was naturally clever in a way none of the rest of them were, or as athletic as Charlie, but he knew Ron was capable of so much. All he needed was some encouragement.

Feeling inspired, he decided to congratulate him personally. He spent a while working on it but he felt it was a satisfactory result:

_Dear Ron,_

_I was astonished when Mother informed me that you had been made a prefect. I've always known that you were capable of accomplishing so much as long as you stopped trying to follow in Fred's and George's footsteps. As you know, this year at Hogwarts is going to be different (then again, you haven't quite experienced a normal year at school either)._

_After having seen me, you probably think that being prefect is just about having power over other students. It is that but it's also more. This is your chance to protect people you care about, including Ginny. It will also help you with the new Defense professor, who is likely to see a prefect as less of a potential student to be watched. Whatever you do, do not do anything that might catch her attention. You or any of your friends. I can't say much for now, but keep an eye on the_ Daily Prophet _. It will tell you all you need to know_.

He went on to list several different things a prefect should do or know. He also told him to not just let Fred and George spend the whole year testing joke shop items. Percy stressed the importance of O. W. L.s, particularly for those with Ministry careers in mind. (He could imagine Ron's ears flushing when he read those words. He never realized just how easy he was to read.) Deciding that that was enough, he signed it, _Your brother, Percy_ , and sent it off with Hermes.

While he wished that he could do more, could be there more for his siblings, it was out of his hands now. The twins would hopefully take responsibility as the eldest attending Weasleys and keep an eye on Ron and Ginny.

Percy was stuck being an observer when it came to Hogwarts. All he could do was offer his advice and hope it was heeded. But when it came to the Ministry, on the other hand . . . Percy was done sitting down and letting this trainwreck and affront to bureaucracy continue.

It was time to be active. He needed to contact Madam Amelia Bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note: Last chapter for a little while, folks. Now, some things I want to say:
> 
> First of all, when I re-read Goblet of Fire recently it blew my mind that no one told Harry he could forfeit. I try to rationalize it away by either assuming that Rowling never thought of it or that there was actually some reason that he needed to compete regarding that contract. Wizards are messed up if they think it's a good idea to just send a fourteen-year-old to what could be his death in the name of glory. Plus, why don't more people blame Minerva McGonagall for all the trouble that her students get up to? She's their Head of House—it's her job to watch them. I think I'm a rare specimen in this fandom: I love Dumbledore's character despite all the flaws I've noted in this fic but I can't tolerate McGonagall.
> 
> Second: I want to clarify my Percy characterization and what I meant by him being grey. Canon Percy is, to me, a pretty solidly grey character. He's far less altruistic than the rest of the Weasleys; his obsession with law and order and authority made him far more likely to tolerate corruption based on him referring to Dolores Umbridge as "a delightful woman" and joining in on the smear campaign against Harry; and despite how much I like my headcanons that prove otherwise, there is no indication whatsoever in Deathly Hallows that he did anything to save any Muggleborns. My Percy, due to being better informed earlier, comes off far lighter but he's still pretty much the same as Rowling's in terms of motivation: family and power. He's only lost his admiration for Crouch Snr. because he didn't stick to the law and order principle. My Percy would fit right at home with Rufus Scrimgeour, who is also someone I view as grey, if lighter than say, Snape. But since Fudge and Umbridge are above him, he looks light in comparison.
> 
> Lastly: I don't think there's a single Harry Potter fanfiction that uses Amelia Bones to help the protagonist that doesn't come off like a fix-fic one way or another. It doesn't help that she's often portrayed as the only decent official in the Ministry, which feels very Mary Sue. This made me hesitant to use her, but she is a staple of the Independent!Harry genre and this story is sort of my attempt at making Independent!Percy a thing, so I'll give it a shot.


	7. The Hogwarts Inquisition

**Six**

**The Hogwarts Inquisition**

"It sounds like you've got things covered, Cornelius."

"Thank you, Lucius," said the Minister, a proud grin on his face as he stood next to his old friend. Both men cradled goblets of wine in their hands.

Percy sat in his chair, observing this meeting, forcing himself to maintain an expression of neutrality. He was successful in this, but every once in a while, his quill would slip and his perfect penmanship became sloppy. He cringed and knew he would have to start over again sometime later. Even after weeks of working here, it still bothered him to his core to have to be in the same room as Malfoy. Though the man had not been found of any crimes, now that he knew that he was truly a Death Eater and even still served Voldemort, it suddenly made far more sense why he had given Ginny the diary. He had tried to excuse it as the action of a man who had not known what he'd been playing with, though he loathed Malfoy, but to know that he'd been aware the whole time. . . . Percy felt he deserved a medal for not hexing the man every time he saw him. Unfortunately, there was a reason why Lucius Malfoy had been coming to visit Fudge more often as of late.

If he had been naïve enough to think there would be a reprieve from Educational Decrees after passing the twenty-second, he would have been disappointed. Fudge had pulled Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three out of nowhere, which made Percy wonder how long the man had been planning this. What was suspicious to him was just how quickly the legislative process had been moving along for this one.

Or was it? Percy may have worked directly for the Minister, but, as the Triwizard Tournament proved, there was much that the man didn't even tell his own staff. The Minister had not been pleased when Harry had been cleared of all charges and had clearly blamed several Wizengamot members for it. Percy let his mind wander as he worked.

Now that he no longer held any illusions about the sort of man that Cornelius Fudge was, Percy allowed himself to acknowledge the connections that his analytical mind had caught from the beginning. Most of the Wizengamot believed in Fudge, had supported him all summer, and were more than willing to allow him to appoint whomever he pleased at Hogwarts. And yet, most of them had voted against Fudge. And now all of a sudden the Wizengamot were willing to allow an even more controversial piece of legislation to be ratified.

Well, not all of them. Griselda Marchbanks had been one of the most outspoken critics of the legislation. Percy felt like her days were numbered.

Even still, he began to understand just how many players there were in the game. Fudge may have been the Minister for Magic, but he could do nothing without the Wizengamot's backing. So what was their angle? How did they benefit from this? And then he wondered where the department heads fit into this.

The most obvious were the Senior Undersecretary and Lucius Malfoy, Fudge's personal Advisor. Malfoy was clearly paying the Minister, but how much, he couldn't tell. He may not have agreed with his father on much, but their feelings on Malfoy were nearly identical. If he had it his way, he would see to it that the man ended up in a cell in Azkaban with extra Dementors.

"I do believe the Decree will be ready to be passed on time," Fudge was saying in a smooth voice. "Dolores is just what we need."

"Indeed she is. My son Draco will need a proper role model other than Professor Snape while he studies for his O. W. L.s. It's always good to see Slytherin alumni preparing the next generation."

"I was a Hufflepuff myself," Fudge said. His tone made Percy realize that they'd had this conversation before—this information was for _his_ benefit. "But all houses need to band together in times like these."

A true statement, if not in the way he thought.

 _Well, Minister_ , Percy thought as he held back his smirk. _You can rest easy knowing you will be the first Minister for Magic in years to unite Hogwarts students—you and Madam Umbridge._ _Nothing will turn them against you faster than making them fail their exams._

* * *

Percy had not often been the type for socializing in a casual context, but with the last several weeks he'd been having, he found himself visiting Penelope Clearwater once more.

When he walked into her flat, she'd taken one look at his expression and offered him some wine. Percy knew he must have reached a new stage of desperation when he was almost disappointed it wasn't firewhisky—and then he remembered the last time he'd tried the stuff.

"Thank you," he said.

"It's no trouble," Penny said, offering him a seat. Once he'd sat down, she sighed. "I still can't believe it's true. _He_ 's back."

"I know."

"And the Ministry isn't doing anything."

"No." Nothing other than pretending the whole thing had never happened and endangering the entire magical community.

"I think I know how Harry Potter must feel now," she said, a rage in her eyes. "Just how bad was it?"

"Very." He recounted what he had learned from Harry, all of it. While he'd been trained to keep information classified, he felt a part of himself was relieved to have someone to tell about all this. By the end, she had paled.

"I . . . How hasn't he gone mad from all that?"

Percy shrugged. "He's a strong boy." He knew that if he'd gone through all that, he would have cracked long ago. Though he'd never been overly fond of Harry, knowing what he did now, he could see that his brother Ron had chosen a fine friend. He just wished that their friendship hadn't led to Ron ending up in danger so often.

 _But that's not Harry's fault_ , he told himself. No, the Potter boy was just as much a victim as Ron or Ginny had ever been.

"How are you?" Penny asked.

He shook himself out of his daze. "How am I? I'm about as well as you could expect after all I've learned."

"It must have been hard for you, finding out about Peter Pettigrew."

Percy flinched.

"Are you certain that nothing . . . well, that nothing happened for all those years?"

"I'm fine, Penny," he said. "I've checked myself for any residual spells or anything he could have done without magic." That had not comforted him, however. A grown man had slept in the same room as Percy, Ron, and other Hogwarts students. He could have seen them without clothes on, for God's sake! The image would forever unsettle him. "What about you? Have you learned anything?"

She shook her head. "It seems that they've done far too good of a job with this smear campaign."

They shared bitter smiles.

"Penny," Percy said, "I think I'm losing my mind at work. The Minister has been working so hard at making changes at Hogwarts. First he's gone and appointed Madam Umbridge the new Defense professor and now he's already trying to force through a new Educational Decree."

"So soon?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded. "Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three is just a formality at this point. It's all but law. It is simply an excuse to get it down on record that Professor Umbridge has been named what Fudge is calling the first Hogwarts 'High Inquisitor.' "

She snorted. "I wonder if the name is a coincidence."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if Umbridge is an Inquisitor, then there's going to be an Inquisition. That makes me wonder if they might have been inspired by the Muggle Spanish Inquisition."

Had it been anyone else, it might have been possible. "Probably not. The Minister is good friends with Lucius Malfoy and both he and Madam Umbridge are very fond of discussing how much they dislike how Hogwarts' addition of Muggle Studies has diluted the wizarding culture."

"Hopefully the irony remains lost on them," Penny said. "It will very interesting to see how history remembers this."

Percy couldn't bring himself to laugh.

"I assume she's going to inspect some of the teachers, then?"

He nodded.

Penny sighed. "How long before you think those two take over the school?"

"Before the end of the year, for certain," he said bitterly. Had it been just about anyone else, it would have pleased him to imagine Dumbledore losing his leadership. "Worse, I've already read the new 'Ministry approved' curriculum for Defense. It's complete rubbish. Why, I bet if we'd had to use that book in our O. W. L. or N. E. W. T. years, we'd have failed for sure!"

"Strong words." Penny looked worried. "What about your siblings? Do you think they'll be able to manage?"

"I hope so." He still hadn't heard back from Ron.

"This is all so awful, though, Percy!"

"I know."

"And Dumbledore hasn't done anything?"

"Nothing other than what he's done all summer, no," Percy said. "The only thing that seems to have changed is one of his underlings, Sturgis Podmore, got himself arrested." His expression turned pensive. "It makes me wonder, Penny, just where those Dementors came from. They had to have been sent by someone within the Ministry, but from what I can tell, no one's figured out the culprit."

She rubbed her eyes. "Sounds like there's a lot of questions to answer."

"There are," he agreed. "It's going to be a long year."

* * *

It was on the fourth of September when he finally found the way to contact the head of the DMLE.

That had not been his intention, originally. He had scribbled a note on a scrap of parchment in handwriting that was far less polished than his usual. After agonizing over what to write, he settled on:

_Madam,_

_I have information that can prove that the Minister and his allies have been covering up something very illegal and will only divulge it when we may meet in person._

Concise, vague enough that it could apply to things unrelated to Voldemort, and hopefully something that couldn't be traced back to him.

He strode into the Ministry cafeteria that day, trying to figure out just how to get it to her. He considered sending it as a memo, then decided against it. Then he would need someone to pass it along to, but who?

Percy arrived at the table he usually shared with his father, and was startled to realize that the man was not alone.

Beside him sat a wizard of middle age, one that Percy recalled having seen his father speak with before. He could not recall his name at the moment.

"Percy!" Father said, noticing him. "How are you?"

"I'm quite well, Father," Percy said stiffly. "Just working very hard, you know." He nodded to the gentleman. "Good day to you, sir."

"Oh, no need to be so formal," said the man. "You look a lot like your father, do you know that?"

"Yes, I do." He had been instantly recognized as his father's son by everyone but Mr. Crouch for his first several months at the Ministry. He'd never told his family this, but the first few times he'd been called "Weatherby" had been a minor relief.

"Dirk Cresswell," the man introduced himself.

"Ah, yes, you're the head of the Goblin Liaison Office," Percy said. "You do excellent work." He cleared his throat. "I think I'll eat elsewhere today, Father."

His father shook his head. "You're perfectly welcome to stay."

"No, I don't want to disturb you interacting with your friends." He spun around and took off.

Not caring anymore, he sat down at the first table he came to. It was inhabited by a witch he found vaguely familiar with brown skin. She nodded to him.

"I'm glad someone decided to sit with me today," she said.

"Why is that?" Percy asked.

"Oh, I just seem to always scare people off. My department, I suppose." At his expression, she explained, "I work in the DMLE."

"Really? What do you do?"

"I'm Madam Bones's secretary," she said.

Percy couldn't believe his luck. This was his chance. Then he made himself see reason. He needed to speak to her more, see if she could be trusted.

"Impressive," he said.

"I think I know who you are. You're the Minister's Junior Assistant. I know you're a Weasley, but I can't recall your first name. Perry . . . No, Paul?"

"Percy."

"Yes, that's it!" She took a bite of sandwich, chewed, then swallowed. "I remember you, now. You were a couple years below me at Hogwarts. I remember you took your prefect duties quite seriously."

"Of course I did." He felt a defensive tone come into his voice. "With all the trouble everyone was getting up to, someone had to try to keep them in line. God knows that the professors never could."

"Like those twin brothers of yours?"

He felt himself flush. "Yes, like them." Even after over a year since he'd left school, it still felt embarrassing to know that his brothers who were two years his junior regularly got the slip on him. "I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Audrey. Audrey Shah." She smiled. "I can't blame you for not remembering me. I was in Hufflepuff, and while I was never a prefect, I wasn't causing that much trouble either. I probably just wasn't on your radar."

"Yes, well, I apologize for anything I might have done to you while I was patrolling at Hogwarts," he said sincerely. "I was far more easily enraged at fifteen."

"Aren't we all?"

Percy thought of Ron, who still couldn't keep his temper under control. Considering what he'd observed at the Yule Ball last year, his brother was inevitably going to get into more petty arguments with Hermione Granger before one of them finally realized what everyone else already knew.

He chuckled. "Too true."

"So what's it like, working for the Minister?"

The question surprised him. "Oh, it's quite a learning experience. You get to see just what the Minister for Magic deals with on a day to day basis and he's even had me help him with his legislation. I assume you've heard that Madam Umbridge is at Hogwarts these days?"

She nodded. Her expression was polite, but he saw a sense of unease.

"Well, I've been picking up some of her duties." Saying "some" was like calling Dumbledore "a bit mad." "And I have truly learned just how much work goes into running the Ministry. I thought I'd had it all figured out when I was in school and reading all the books on the Ministry from the library, but it's nothing like living it." It was struggle to keep his tone from turning bitter. "Some of my duties include taking notes, arranging meetings with the department heads, and sometimes . . . he's even let me meet with the department head if he's too busy."

Her expression became interested.

"What it's like to work for Madam Bones?" Percy said.

"Oh, she's wonderful. Very hard working. She's a very sharp woman. Working with her has taught me just how much effort goes into keeping everyone safe, but it's worth it."

They continued to converse. Throughout, Percy forced down his food, not tasting any of it. When it was about time for him to clock back in, he turned to her.

"Miss Shah—"

"Audrey, please."

"Audrey, it has been wonderful getting to know you." He held out his hand.

Audrey nodded. "I agree. We should meet again sometime." She took it and they shook hands.

He was pleased when she did not react to the parchment he'd slipped her. Instead, she only gave him a polite nod and smile, then strode away.

Percy allowed himself a little smile.

* * *

He got his first letter from Ron the next night. When Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, tapped at his window, he jumped up from his chair and opened the window. He took the letter. The message was scrawled in handwriting that was recognizably that of his brother. Percy guessed from the penmanship that Ron had written this while procrastinating on his homework:

_Percy,_

_School is bloody awful so far. The teachers keep giving out tons of homework and the schedule is even worse. Snape is worse than ever, the greasy git, and the new Defense professor is just like you said. Hermione and I had to practically force Harry to not say anything in that first class._

_Speaking of Umbridge, she just had us sit and read that stupid book. What are we going to do? We'll fail the O.W.L.s at this rate._

_Oh, after talking about it with Mum and Hermione, I'm actually feeling pretty good about being a prefect. Everyone thought it would be Harry but I'm happy to do like you said and use that badge to help my friends and Ginny._

Percy felt himself crinkle the parchment. He'd known that Professor Umbridge wouldn't teach the students any magic, but to not even try to pretend to instruct made her worse than Professor Lockhart. And Percy had once thought it would be impossible to top that man in uselessness. (It still pained him to think that he'd once admired the man.)

In other, better news, Ron was on the Quidditch team. He'd known he could do it.

Percy wrote out his reply:

_Dear Ron,_

_Congratulations on being Keeper. You'll be wonderful. I know it's not as easy for you as Charlie or Fred or George, but you're far better on a broom than most give you credit for. Don't use Quidditch practice to slack in class, though._

_Defense Against the Dark Arts is using a new, official curriculum this year. You should do as you're told and study the book. You don't want to be a problem student._

_I am happy that you are following my advice and taking your duties as a prefect seriously. Always patrol. You never know who might need your help in such a large castle. And yes, Ron, that includes the Slytherins. They are your fellow students. Don't forget that Slytherins make up the faculty, new and old._

_Do try to spend more time reading in the library than you have before. The O. W. L.s are supposed to be what your professors are preparing you for, but with how the standards have fallen, it never hurts to use some supplementary material. (Most especially in Divination.) Tell your friend Hermione Granger that if she needs any extra help, I am always available._

_As for Harry Potter, I repeat myself: Stay out of trouble, Ron, all of you. You may lose your prefect's badge and then you'll lose any security you currently have, Quidditch included, if you are caught taking part in any rumours._

_Your brother,_

_Percy_

Reading it over, he hoped that he hadn't completely given himself away. He had tried to come off like a loyal Ministry employee who trusted the word of his employer and the official stance of the government. Knowing Ron, he probably would read this letter aloud and hopefully in the vicinity of Hermione, who was more likely to understand what he meant. If not . . . He had tried.

He knew that it would be difficult for them, trying to study for their Defense practical O. W. L. when their new teacher was wholly focusing on theory. If there was one thing he couldn't stress enough, it was that they needed to stay out of trouble. The Minister was looking for reasons to evict Dumbledore and if they were ever found performing defensive magic, it would do nothing but confirm in his mind his suspicions that the Headmaster wanted to overthrow him. Not their faults, of course, but it would have very real consequences.

Percy sent his reply, praying that things would work out.

* * *

"Thank you for your time," the reporter said. "Your help was invaluable."

"Oh, it was nothing," Percy said proudly. He had, of course, done very well, as he did when it came to all the assignments he was given.

The man nodded and walked away.

Percy rolled his eyes at the whole affair. Speaking with the _Prophet_ reporter had been easy enough, but having to go through the talking points and referring to Lucius Malfoy had nearly made him sick. Madam Umbridge was to be named High Inquisitor, as expected, and since the Minister had been busy, he'd entrusted Percy with the duty of speaking to the press. It had been a dream of his, once, to read his name in a _Daily Prophet_ article, but now he wasn't certain if he'd be able to even stomach the headline, knowing that he'd lied through his teeth several times throughout that interview.

 _Maybe this is why Father hates politics_ , he thought. _Far too little honesty._

At least he could rest easy knowing that no one could miss this story. It was so big, it was inevitably going to make the front page.

He went back to his office and was barely there for forty-five minutes before he heard Fudge call his name.

Percy went to his desk. "Yes, sir?"

"Apparently Amelia Bones needs to meet with me," Fudge said. "Something about the DMLE budget. I would meet with her, but I'm very busy at the moment without Dolores. Weasley, I need you to go speak with her."

"Yes, sir," he said eagerly. "I won't let you down, sir."

He grabbed the rolls of parchment and took off to the lift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . yeah, a filler chapter. Next chapter Percy speaks with Amelia Bones. A major subplot we are beginning involves investigating how Dementors wound up in Surrey and Percy learning different agendas of Wizengamot members.


	8. Bones and the Wizengamot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The information regarding the wizarding government is simply based on head canons of mine. I tried to mostly fit in with the canon world building, however, so there are no inherited seats on the Wizengamot or Noble Houses.

**Seven**

**Bones and the Wizengamot**

It wasn't the first time he'd visited the DMLE since being made the Junior Assistant to the Minister but this would be the first time he would meet with Madam Bones alone.

When the witch's voice announced his arrival at Level Two, he felt the anxiety creep in again.

It was nearly half past eight at night, but the department was still as packed as it was during the day. Percy passed Aurors, Hitwizards, and other office personnel through the bustling halls. More than one turned a skeptical eye on him, but he maintained his composure, head held high, acting like he was Head Boy at Hogwarts once more.

The office of the Department Head was located at the end of the hall, with a sign proclaiming "Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." He pushed open the door.

At the entrance he found Audrey at her desk. They smiled at one another and Audrey called for her superior.

In a moment, the nearest door swung open, revealing a middle aged witch with close cropped graying hair and a stern expression that reminded Percy of Professor McGonagall.

Madam Bones turned her monocle on him, making Percy feel very small and inconsequential.

"Weasley," she said. "I assume this means that I will not be meeting Cornelius today?"

He forced a small smile. "I apologize, Madam, but no. You get only me today. I hope I will be a fitting replacement."

"Well, you'll have to do." She turned, gesturing that he follow.

The office was a space that screamed it belonged to someone who dedicated their time in here to doing work. Unlike Minister Fudge's office, there were no portraits or other adornments. Mr. Crouch had had a similar workspace.

Madam Bones sat behind her mahogany desk. Percy sat at the chair placed in front. He would have preferred standing.

"Well, let's begin," she said, taking one of the sheets of parchment he handed her.

She looked through the budget, taking notes. Finally, she sat down her quill and turned a sharp gaze on him.

"Yes?" he asked, heart racing.

"Everything seems to be in order," Madam Bones said. "Cornelius is nothing if not consistent when it comes to our department."

He nodded.

"I am going to speak plainly to you, Weasley and would like for you to do so to me in turn."

"Yes, Madam," he forced out.

She reached for a piece of parchment and slid it over to him. He found himself facing his own message.

"I had been intrigued when my secretary, Shah, had passed this on to me," Bones said. "I did not know of anyone who would have dared send me such a message while in public. But then again, it's hard to understand danger for youth."

Had he really been so obvious? Percy felt his palms sweat.

"It was not hard to figure out that it had been given to her by someone not of our department. And the only people in the Ministry likely to be high enough to have access to information such as this work in Level One, and are the Minister's own staff. And of his staff, only one had been seen speaking with my secretary recently."

"I apologize, Madam," Percy said. "I did not mean to inconvenience you in any way."

"Do let me finish." Her tone turned cold.

He shut his mouth.

"I do not believe, Weasley, that you are so obvious that Cornelius will have realized what you have done. That is because, as you may have noticed, he has been distracted with . . . other matters."

"Yes."

"You are, however, a member of Gryffindor house. You are better at controlling your emotions than most Gryffindors or people of your age group tend to be, but your house is notorious for big personalities and even you are not immune to this."

"Thank you for telling me, Madam." Percy hesitated, then said, "Is it safe to talk in here?"

In response, with a few flicks of her wand, he recognized the witch cast several privacy and protective charms. "If you want to speak frankly, feel free."

Percy took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Madam, I would like to ask your opinion on the Minister's actions regarding Harry Potter."

"Do you mean his claims about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or the underage magic hearing?"

"Either."

Her lips tightened. "If I may speak frankly as well, I think that Cornelius has been very paranoid and is overreacting."

"I am sorry to say that I agree, Madam." The disappointment in his voice was real.

"Well, Weasley, I believe that makes us of one accord."

Her expression neither softened nor hardened, yet Percy could still detect a change in the way she held herself. It was then that he understood the witch before him. Madam Bones was like him—she believed in the law and authority and enforcing it against anyone who was a danger, in any way necessary. This was why she'd remained with the Ministry all these years, even after what had happened with her family. She was what Mr. Crouch had been before he'd gotten too full of himself.

"Madam," Percy said, "what would you do if I could help you get proof that the Minister has been breaking laws in the name of keeping his power?"

Her knuckles whitened. "Tell me more."

He cleared his throat. "I have spoken with Harry Potter and he has told me his story of what happened at the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. He and I agreed that it would be best if at some point, you met with him. If necessary," he added, "it may help to notify Professor Dumbledore to do so without Madam Umbridge finding out."

"It would be prudent," she agreed. "I think sometime during the holidays would be best. Could you tell me some of the things you've learned?"

"Well . . . Madam, did you know that Sirius Black was thrown in Azkaban by Mr. Crouch without a trial?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "It was legal at the time under martial law, considering the war had just ended and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Council of Magical Law had been granted extra powers to deal with Death Eaters. Otherwise it would have all had to go to the Wizengamot and that would have been too busy."

"Well, Madam, I used to have a pet rat, you see. Named Scabbers. We got him when I was just a child and he lasted all the way until my youngest brother's third year at Hogwarts. By that point, it had been twelve years."

"Twelve years is a long time for a rat to live."

"Yes, it is."

"What's interesting, Madam, is that Scabbers was always missing a toe. He was even like that when we got him."

"Oh, really?" She began to write this information down, fully enraptured. "And you say he'd been in the family twelve years by the time you were . . . how old?"

"I was seventeen at the time."

"How old are you now?"

"I just turned nineteen last month, Madam."

She pursed her lips. "Very interesting."

They continued to speak. He mentioned Barty Crouch Jr. and the plan that his father had implemented to break him out of prison. She seemed especially interested when he mentioned that the Minister had taken a Dementor with him on the night of the Third Task.

"I had heard that a Dementor had gone with Cornelius that night," she said, "but it had not been confirmed. To think that he'd been so close to getting the testimony . . ." She trailed off, her expression turning fierce.

"That reminds me, Madam, have you heard anything about why Harry Potter might have needed a Patronus Charm on the second of August?"

"I have not. However, I have been trying to look into it. The information has been kept very quiet. Whoever did it is either very good at forging, or they work very high up in the Ministry."

Percy didn't know what to say.

"Awful, isn't it?" asked Bones with a grimace. "In times like these, it's impossible to know in whom we can place our trust. Whether You-Know-Who is back isn't even relevant. There's lots of corruption in the Ministry, more than usual, and it's going to take work to set things right."

"If I may, Madam, haven't you been doing this your whole career?"

"I have," said Bones, "and the only thing that gets me through each subsequent day is knowing that there might be a hope for people like my niece, Susan. You'd understand."

Percy nodded. If anything happened to Ron, Ginny, Fred, or George he'd be as frantic as Mother. It would bother him if Father, Bill, Mother, or Charlie were endangered, of course, but they were all old enough to protect themselves. Even the twins, despite being of age, were still at a point in their lives where they would be doing a lot of maturing.

"Well, Weasley, I believe we've come to an agreement regarding the budget." She gave a small smile. "And do come to me if you notice or hear anything out of the ordinary regarding your superior."

"I will," Percy told her. He hoped that he would not have to.

* * *

After Professor Umbridge's appointment as High Inquisitor, Fudge's office began to slow. This wasn't to say that there wasn't a lot of work to be done, of course, but the Minister seemed pacified now that he knew that Professor Dumbledore was being watched by his very loyal second-in-command.

Percy took a break one day shortly after the news made the front page of the _Prophet_ , speaking with Laura and one of his other co-workers, Matthew.

Matthew was a dark-skinned wizard in his early thirties who stood a few inches shorter than Percy. Before being admitted to Fudge's staff, he'd served in the Muggle Liaison Office.

"So, how's everyone holding up?" Matthew asked with a wry smile.

"I'm doing my best," said Laura.

Percy nodded.

"You're probably feeling it more than most, Percy," said Matthew.

He shook his head. "It's evenly divided between all of the staff. I am simply taking on my own share." Even though the workloads may have been, Percy had been receiving some of the larger assignments as of late.

"You spend a lot of time here after nine, though. You're a young bloke. Shouldn't you be trying to have some fun?"

Percy reddened. "I am having plenty of fun, thank you. I've wanted to work here since I was a child."

Laura chuckled. "Listen to you. So young and you've already settled into the tried and true excuses. Don't you have anyone you spend time with?"

"Of course," Percy said. "I see my friend from school, Penelope Clearwater. And from time to time I check in with Oliver Wood."

"What about your family?"

"Oh, we've seen each other. Mother comes to visit once a month and I see my father just about every day at lunch."

"But have you been to dinner with them? Like you told me happened when you lived at home?"

"Well, no," he admitted. He hadn't been avoiding home, exactly, but he hadn't been outright telling his family he was interested in coming to visit either.

"You should visit them," Matthew told him. "Take it from a man who spent very little time with my family when I was young. By the time I started visiting regularly in my late twenties, everyone was different and I didn't even know where I fit in anymore."

The possibility of feeling even less like one of the family did indeed get Percy's attention. "All right, you two. You win. I will owl my mother and I will be there for dinner this weekend."

"Good man," Matthew said, clapping him on the back. "You won't regret it."

Percy smiled but swore to hex the man if this went badly.

When the break was over, he went back to his office.

Madam Umbridge was one thing, Percy would never deny, and that was a hard worker. She'd worked on legislation, reports on tariffs, and took any work that the Minister left for another day. Now that she was gone, Percy wondered why Fudge had insisted that the Senior Undersecretary be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

He worked on his reports, sighing at the misspellings. At one point, a memo flew in, informing him about the need to have Fudge speak with the German Minister for Magic in the next week. (Percy entertained the foreign Minister's reaction to the return of Voldemort, then decided it wasn't worth it.) In the back of his mind, he thought over the members of the Wizengamot.

Through his own research and talks with Muggle raised witches and wizards, he'd learned just how different the magical and Muggle governments were run. The Minister for Magic had far more power than the Muggle Prime Minister, since the Minister didn't answer to the Crown. The Wizengamot, meanwhile, served as both the jucidicial and legislative branches of the Ministry. Penny had expressed disagreement with this, but he'd reminded her of just how much smaller the magical population was. Separation of powers was all well and good as a concept, but it was unenforceable in a society that was comparable to a small town. The system had worked thus far, and Percy had no problems with it.

No, the problem came in when "donations" were added into the equation. Lucius Malfoy was the only one he knew about for sure, but there were others, no doubt. The Wizengamot had to have a least one person bribing Fudge to set his agenda. It didn't help that the average member on the court was at least eighty years old, making them out of step with most of the younger wizarding population. Most members gained their seat through lifetime achievement, like Professor Dumbledore, who'd been granted the title of Chief Warlock for all of his accomplishments like defeating Grindewald and his work in the war against Voldemort. Most of the younger members of the court gained entry through high positions in the Ministry, like Madam Umbridge, Fudge, and Madam Bones.

Well, Percy was done just letting this corruption continue. He needed to figure out who was blatantly corrupt, who was just letting it happen, and who was trustworthy. His thoughts turned to recent changes in the court. Madam Griselda Marchbanks had resigned from the court and she was alleged to have connections to the goblins. Whatever her agenda was, Percy doubted it would conflict with his. He decided she'd be a good place to start.

 _But first_ , he reminded himself, _dinner at The Burrow_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note: Next time, Weasley family dinner, including Bill. Feel free to suggest anything you want to be brought up when Percy and his parents talk.
> 
> Next chapter will be the last chapter set entirely during September. After that, we'll begin to pick up the pace.
> 
> Regarding the Wizengamot: I have modeled it somewhat on the House of Lords from before the Parliament Act 1911 and the Witenaġemot. Certain legislation, like Arthur Weasley's Muggle Protection Act, can be sent through individual Departments to be put up for vote in the Wizengamot. Decrees, like the infamous Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two, can only be passed by the Minister for Magic with Wizengamot approval. Without approval, the Wizengamot could force the Minister to revise the legislation and not let it pass until a majority finds it acceptable.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all I ever completed. Feel free to say anything harsh or critical you want about this. I doubt I'll ever finish it since the whole thing needs some massive reworking: lack of background description in most scenes, getting Penelope Clearwater's blood status wrong, plot holes, I don't think my characterization was good enough, plus the entire premise is pretty bad since Percy should be open to Voldemort being back based on the end of Chamber of Secrets, after Dumbledore pointed out that Voldemort was in Albania, among other issues. I prefer working on my original fiction or reading, so that's unlikely to occur.


End file.
